Star Wars Rebels: Old Friends
by starloverrebel
Summary: Ezra is happy with the Ghost crew, everything goes well. He has his own lightsaber now and his Jedi training is improving. It looks like he has put an end to his past, but that gets turned upside down when an old friend comes back who brings a side of Ezra back that he had hoped to never use again… I don't own Star Wars Rebels that's Disney (genies if you ask me)
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE TO ADMIT: THE FIRST CHAPTERS ARE CRAPPY BUT THEY WILL GET BETTER...I hope you think that too**

 **enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sabine POV**

"We have the crates, we will be there soon." I said through the com to Hera.

"Where is the kid?" Zeb asked as he stuck the last crate at his speeder.

I lifted my shoulders up. "No idea." I grabbed my comlink from my belt. "Specter 6 where are you?"

"Coming," he replied through the comlink.

In the background I heard the sound of a blaster. "Ezra?"

"Give me a few minutes to say goodbye to my new friends." He laughed through the com.

Zeb shook his head. "Again problems?"

I nodded in reply with a faint smile on my face.

 **Ezra POV**

A shot flew past my arm. I quickly looked back.

"Karabast!" I popped out when I took an auction that came out on a dead end. Only one option. I concentrated on the force and jump. I just could grasp the eaves. Fast I climbed on the roof. I swung myself over the edge just as the stormtroopers came walking around the corner. With a sigh, I leaned against the edge. That just went well. I couldn't show myself out here or I was already haunted by bucketheads. Okay maybe I was proud of the wanted posters, but I didn't get any rest!

Every time I had to laugh when I saw the posters. Kallus called him still Jaba. Of course I knew he knew that it isn't my real name, but I'd rather let him struggle about it for it a bit more.

Let go back to Sabine and Zeb. Just one quick glimpse on the street who was already returned empty.

Then I walk across the roof toward my friends. Then I felt it. An all too familiar force signature. Time for a reunion, whether I wanted it or not.

 **Sabine POV**

Zeb and I were waiting when two stormtroopers came around the corner, we immediately focused all our attention on them. Since lately there hung a few wanted posters all around the city so they were all too familiar by the bucketheads. Most of them from Lothal probably already had the opportunity to be beaten up by them in a fight. Here I had to chuckle.

The two turned the corner and we relaxed back.

"I would love to shoot you right here, but luckily for you I am not anymore like that."

I turned around. To see Ezra standing there with his lightsaber with built in gun to the head of an unknown boy. His electric blue eyes were full of rage, anger.

"Ezra? Who is that?"

He answered me, but his attention remained focused on the person who had now slowly put his hands in the air. "These Loth-rat tried to get away with our crates." Even in his voice there sounded only anger.

"Come on Bridger," the boy said. "Loth-rat? Is that how you see me? "

"Oh, excuse me, I meant the lazy dirty lying serpent."

Ezra seemed really angry and I saw his fingers trembling to hold him back from shooting the boy down.

"Aha!" Said the boy. "That's the way I know you."

"Wow Ezra do know this street rat?" Asked Zeb.

"If he knows me!" The boy exclaimed. "Ez, is this how you greet your old best friend?"

 **Okay this is a short start but the chapter will get longer**

 **If you want to read the rest of the chapters, this is also published on Wattpad, just search my name up :)**

 **~starloverrebel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sabine POV**

"Wow Ezra," Zeb said surprised.

Ezra never told anything about his life on the street so we only guess about it. Zeb and I even have put one time a gamble. Zeb said Ezra already had been arrested a eight times and I went for something higher, twelve. Turns out he didn't know. At ten he was stopped counting, but after that he was still arrested a few times. But once it was on purpose so he could get inside for something. So no one won. Still it was impressive when you realize that every time he also escaped on his own.

"Thought you lived on the streets on your own?" Zeb continued

"Oh it hurts, is this how you feel about me? Pushed aside." Said the boy.

"Can't you shut up for a couple minutes Dai!" Cried Ezra, who hit Dai on his head with his lightsaber. His eyes closed and he fell unconscious to the ground.

"Oh fine," Ezra growled and rolled his eyes. Ezra bend over him, lifted him up under his arms and shoved him against the wall between some crates. After he had done that, he walked to his speeders and climbed onto one of the three. "Well are you coming or not?!"

"Ezra, we can't just leave him there?" I said.

"Why not? He did the same thing to me." Ezra took off after he added. "Twice."

"Ezra!" I shouted at him.

Zeb and I stared at each other. Zeb was the first to ask. "Now what do we do with the kid?" He pointed to the unconscious boy between the crates.

"Take him?" I replied doubtfully.

"Ezra is not going to like this." Zeb said before he picked up the boy and laid him on the speeder. Like me he climbed on a speeder to get going toward the Ghost.

 **Kanan POV**

I was meditating in my room when I heard a speeder coming. There will Sabine, Zeb and Ezra been. I walked out through the tailgate. Hera was already there. Ezra was alone and was quite pissed off. He ignored us and walked probably straight to his and Zebs room.

"What's his problem?" I asked Hera.

"I'll go talk to him. Maybe something has happened." She replied.

Just when we walk back inside the Ghost, we heard two other speeders coming. "Zeb, Sabine, what happened." I asked right away when they stopped.

"This" was all Sabine said as she pointed at the boy lying on Zebs speeder.

He just woke up. He shook his with his head and then jump of the speeder to look at us. He rubbed behind his head. "He has beaten me down, hasn't he?" He asked Sabine and Zeb.

"Yep," she replied together.

The boy only raised his shoulders. "Bwa not the first time and probably not the last time."

"Sabine! Zeb! Explain!" Said Hera. She looked very irritated. Just to bring a stranger here, when the empire lately was so close on our heels.

"You better ask Ezra, we know almost nothing." Answered Sabine.

"Allow me to explain." Said the boy. "I am Dai Forst." He introduced himself with an overdue bow. I didn't liked that kid already.

 **Ezra POV**

Arg! I screamed inside myself. Just when everything was going good, that dirty fake serpent had to show up. Pacing **(in my language that's an expression so I didn't really know how to translate it. But I mean walk stressed up between 2 places the hole time. Sorry!** ) I walked through the room.

I stopped at the bed and hit it with my fist. The rest will ask questions and probably Dai was already 'explaining' everything to them. And with his exaggerated tone as always. Everything perk up to put himself in a good daylight.

I could feel him. Zeb and Sabine have brought him here.

Arg! They'll regret it because Dai only brings problems. It has always been that way and probably it will always be.

Meanwhile, I was already on my way to the ramp of the Ghost where you could hear his voice come from .

 **Hera POV**

The boy, Dai, told us that he and Ezra were partners for four years. Once, sometime before we had met Ezra, a mission had gone wrong.

"So Ezra was surrounded by those bucketheads. The distraction was a little too good and because a little error in judgment of me, there were slightly more troopers than expected." He told with a dramatic tone.

"Of course, I knew I could do nothing. The two of us could never compete against them all. We were totally outnumbered. Ezra resisted quite well, and while I was still hiding in conflict with myself, I decided to flee. It was a painful decision. "

He hung his head down for likely a dramatic effect.

"You fled and left me behind." Ezra came past the tailgate and didn't look happy at all.

 **Ezra POV**

I had heard almost the whole story about our last mission.

"I had almost half of the troopers disabled and there were only 15 of them. You were just a coward like you were before that. "

The rest of the crew was staring at me now. I went on. "Always telling lies, to everyone: me, Maia ..."

"Let Maia out here." Dai hissed between his teeth, just like a snake. From there his codename: serpent.

"Or what. What are you going to do. "I clenched my fists. He did just the same. Maia had always been the weak point between us two.

"This."

I was surprised when he pushed me backwards with a force-push. Even though I knew he was Force-sensitive. Because of the same handy 'characteristics'. As I called it that time.

Still, I was surprised.

I quickly jumped up and knocked the dust off my orange jumpsuit.

"Are we going to play it like that? Because I can do it to." I held out my hand and Dai grabbed at an invisible hand around his throat.

An anger flowed through my veins.

I squeezed harder and felt better and better at the thought that he could not last long without air.

A voice called out to me, but I was just focused on squeezing the coward his throat.

"Ezra" I heard Kanan screaming and I 'woke up' from my trans.

So it was him who previously had already called me.

Dai was gasping for breath on the ground. Hera and Sabine immediately go to help him.

 **Kanan POV**

Before I realized it well, Dai pushed Ezra back by using the force.

He was a Force-sensitive! I realized shoked.

In response Ezra began to choke him with the force. A dark flickering appeared in Ezra normal bright blue eyes.

"Ezra!" I shouted, but Ezra didn't seem to hear me.

"Ezra", I yelled, this time louder. Now he seemed to respond and Dai fell to the ground gasping for air. Hera and Sabine help him right away.

I looked at Ezra who looked shocked at everything. When he saw me, he turned away and ran into the long dry grass.

"Ezra!" I yelled at him and followed him. The distance wasn't getting bigger or smaller. Wow the kid had become fast. All the chases have brought his fitness arrow.

"Ezra stop!" I tried again.

I stopped running when I saw where he was going: his tower, an abandoned communications tower of the Empire.

As I watched him run towards there, I walked towards it. He has at least a little time for him alone, but I had to talk to him as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**If I have to admit the chapters are short now but they will get longer! I promise!**

 **thanks for reading so far :)**

 **~starloverrebel**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ezra POV**

I opened the door of my tower with the code and walked inside. Against the wall, I let myself slide down to the floor.

What just happened to me?

Inside of me there was a cold that had begun to spread throughout my body. I shivered still from it. It reminded me of what happened on the asteroid with the Fyrnock.

Ezra calm, I said to myself. Calm down your mind as Kanan always says. Slowly I closed my eyes and breathed quietly in and out.

The door slid open. Footsteps. Someone came in and sat beside me.

"Ezra? Everything okay? "I heard Kanans voice.

"I used it again as it did whit the Fyrnock." Tears rolled down my cheeks. Kanan had to be disappointed in me.

That time I was glad I couldn't remember anything of it, but now ... I realized everything too well. It was awful!

Kanan put an arm around me and I leaned against him.

 **Kanan POV**

I put my arm around my padawan, and he leaned against me in response.

"Now tell me who is this guy and what's with that Maia?"

Ezra hesitated, but decided to tell me. "I met Dai when he tried to rob me, but stealing from another pickpocket is not too smart." Ezra began. "I stole something from him in the place and he chased me. When he got into trouble with some stormtroopers, I decided to help him. Then we become partners. He brought me to his hideout where I met Maia. His sister. The three of us made the empire once crazy and there were some lovely wanted posters. "

A smile appeared on Ezra's face.

"Everything went well for three years, after which he began to lie, brought us constantly in trouble. He started fights Maia and I always had to solve, because he, the coward himself, couldn't. "

Now Ezra had become angrier and he had clenched his fists.

"Also, our missions also went less well. And finally I was imprisoned because he ran away. "

His voice had slightly a louder volume.

"I knew after five days to escape by myself. When I was back, Dai told me he had gambled Maia with a game of Sabbath. His own sister! We decided to buy her back. I stole everything to sell on the black market and eventually we succeeded. All above me. Maia then left the team. But I decided to give Dai another chance. The next mission he wasted it already. He had sold me to the empire, but I escaped the same day. I've search for both, Dai and Maia, but both were completely gone. I broke in at the academy and hacked the computer. Since it was unsuccessful I thought they were both gone and I lived back on my own. "

Ezra ended his story. It looks as a great burden fell off of his chest.

Okay, I understood a bit the response of Ezra. Dai was a real traitor.

"And now you think if we let him go he betrayed us to the Empire?"

"You have me." Ezra confirmed my suspicion.

At that moment the door opened again.

"Code not changed after the last time?" Dai entered the room.

"Not much has changed here." Dai look around the room. "Just some more helmets."

"How dare you even set foot here." Ezra hissed at him as he stand up.

"Wow quietly." He held out his hands as a gesture of protection in the air. "I was just wondering if there were still some things of mine here."

So I assumed that they had lived here with his threes.

"Sold." Said Ezra. He had a mean tone in his voice. This is a side of Ezra that I hadn't seen yet.

"Not really a surprise." Dai ran with his hand through his brown hair.

 **Ezra POV**

I had to do my best to keep me from throwing him from the tower.

"Why do you still at it." I then said rather bluntly.

Dai sighed deeply. Honestly, Dai seemed to be broken in pain. "Can I speak with you alone for a moment?"

Kanan stood up and walked out. The door closed and Dai slumped against the wall. "Ezra, I know what I did was terrible, but I really need your help."

I hit my arms and didn't say anything.

"It is Maia. They have her Ezra. The empire has her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Ezra POV**

Dai looked up at me and ... were those tears? I couldn't believe it: Dai was really crying. I had never saw him do that before.

I sighed and ran my hand over my face, down my neck back up. I let my hand in my hair and it became a bit straggly. This did not please me.

"We make a plan to free her, but then I don't want to see you ever again." I agreed and let my hand fall back beside me.

Maia has never done anything to me. And Maia should not suffer under our hate relationship. She has nothing to do with this. Besides she had been his best friend, maybe even better than Dai.

Dai's face seemed to brighten, but there was something strange in his look. I ignored it.

"Let's go to the Ghost. I will have to explain to them what happened. "I sighed.

I reached out my hand to pull him up.

"And why do you trust him?" Said a little voice in my head.

"Maia" I answered immediately and with conviction.

"Yes, but that isn't a reason to trust him immediately. You better be on your guard. "It continued.

Now I started to doubt. "That makes sense."

Dai snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Uh what?" I said, confused.

"You still talk to yourself. Not so much changed Bridger." He laughed. On my face there also appeared a little smile.

I jerked my head that he had to come along. When I opened the door I saw Kanan had already left. He was probably already on the Ghost explaining to the rest what I had told him. Well, my past remains a mystery for all of them. I even know that Zeb and Sabine once had a bet about how many times I was imprisoned. I had lost count, but every time I managed to escape on myself and made sure that Maia and Dai also were released. The empire had really hated us and especially because I have my data deleted from there databases. That was several weeks before I met Maia and Dai. By contrast, there were still all beautiful in the empires computer.

Dai and I hadn't said a word on the way back to the Ghost. Before I wanted to run up the ramp of the Ghost he stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. "I promise that you don't have to see me after this and... really thank you." Yet there was something that not totally convinced me. Something in his voice and eyes, his facial expression.

Still, I gave him a smile back and his was even wider. "We used to be a good team. We will save her." I also put my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't doubt that."

"Maybe you should stay here a moment while I talk to the crew."

Dai nodded. "That might be the best indeed."

I went inside and left Dai outside behind.

The rest I found in the room where we always planned the missions. What a better place to telle them this.

When I just came in, everyone looked at me and stopped their conversations. "Ezra. What have you done with him." Sabine said, and she jumped right.

Immediately I raised my hands to show that I had done nothing. "Nothing! He sits outside on the ramp of the Ghost. "

Immediately everyone let hear a sigh of relief.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. What did they expect. Okay, I had thrown him almost from the tower, but hey I didn't do it, huh.

"I really have some self-control." I crossed my arms.

"Kid, we know you a little longer for now. You are rather ... impulsive. "Laughed Kanan.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, can be, but I have something to say."

Everyone was immediately focused.

"We have a mission." I said with a mischievous smile, which appeared to everyone as soon as I said the word mission.

 **Kanan POV**

Ezra explained what Dai had asked him to save his sister. Ezra wanted to do it because despite his resentment for Dai, Maia had never done anything to him. I didn't know why, but I didn't like the sound of it. A feeling.

"And how do we know where she is? How does he even knows that the Empire has her locked up?" Sabine said.

"Yes Ezra. How does he know that?" I asked, too.

There he knew nothing to say. "Actually. I will ask him again soon. Yet usually when they have a "street rat" pick up here, they are thrown into the normal cells and interrogated. First they look at who you are and then they ask for contacts and whether they interact with other wanted by the empire. Despite the fact that you're 14 they go really hard with your sometimes. Believe me, even if you're nine."

Kanan saw Ezra thought back to a time when he probably sat in one of those cells.

"And besides Dai is a better hacker as Sabine and Chopper, sorry but he's one of the best." Sabine her expression was evident when Ezra told it to her. Zeb gave her a stump. "Haha. Looks like no hacking this time. "

"Before, I and Maia always took care of the distraction as he got the information we needed. We have often looked after their younger brother, but he just seemed to have disappeared... "Ezra continued.

"Just like my parents." He added also quietly increased. Probably hoping that no one has heard of him, but I heard it and I think the rest likewise.

"Well then we'll just have to make a plan up, right? "I broke the silence that had fallen.

 **I wonder how long it will take to get 10 revieuws... hmm... I am gonna count: day 2**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Ezra POV**

While we were in the dark jumping from roof to roof, I thought back to the conversation I had had with Dai after we explained him the plan.

-flashback-

"How did you even know that Maia was caught?" I asked Dai.

"Because she sacrificed herself to save me." He replied.

"Why," I asked confused.

Dai sighed. "You're right, I am a coward, and I proofed it once again before I found you."

When I said nothing, Dai continued. "I had found Maia, she was on Tatooine. I met her by coincidence. Of course I did not tell here really everything that had happened after she left. "He said with a faint smile.

He scratched his head behind probably afraid of my reaction. Again I didn't responded so he just went on after clearing his throat. "I said that I had left to look for her. Eventually she convinced me to go back to Lothal for you. Once here we were recognized and she was arrested while she yelled that I had to find you. "

"Ezra hide!" Dai broke my train of thought.

We two were on the roof on the way to the prison for hacking the database and so to find Maia. All the rest would provide the distraction. Apparently they had already begun because all the troopers were running in the same direction.

"Has the explosion already been?" I asked.

"Yes, how could you miss that now." Dai said excited. "She knows some about it that Sabine. What a blast that was. A masterpiece or so! "

"Sabine don't know small explosions. It's like art for her. The more colorful the better, "I laughed.

Funnily enough, it felt good to be back working with Dai.

We were the only two who knew how Maia looked so all the rest had targeted a charge while we liberated Maia. Two missions at ones and they also made a distraction for us. It worked nicely, the last trooper just disappeared around the corner.

"Come on," I said and jump to the next roof. Dai followed right behind me. We didn't saw any troopers, they run right in our trap.

"You know, I think there has never been a mission that went as well as now." I smiled at Dai. Here he didn't respond. Strange. Dai suddenly seemed very stressed.

"Hey no worries. We'll find her." I tried to encourage him, but that wasn't the thing that made him so stressed.

Meanwhile, we had arrived at the prison. There were still five troopers around.

"I deal with them and meanwhile you look for the info." I said pointing to the troopers. I jumped off the roof and immediately started shooting at the troopers. Three I had dealt with immediately. The other two had the chance to hide, but the idea was to get the attention of Dai and that seemed to work.

I shot on the two and hit one of them. Dai eliminated the other from behind. I assumed that he had the information.

I quickly walked over to him. "And?"

"Cell A-13, which is on the similar tool." He replied.

I laughed. "That's come in handy."

Dai just nodded and we headed for the door. Along the way we shoot at the few troopers. This was a prison with not really important people so there weren't a lot guards. Especially there were thieves and "street rat".

"Here it is." Dai shouted. He opened the door and I went first inside. "Maia?" I asked when I was inside.

"Dai are you sure this is the right cell because it is empty." I cried out.

I wanted to turn around when something hit me really hard on my head. My eyes closed and I collapsed on the floor. One more time I could open my eyes. I turned my com on that hung at my belt. A shadow was bent over me, but I could not see who it was. "Everything went according to plan master." I hear someone say before I fell unconscious.

 **wow my chaps are short! Next one is longer again, I checked it :)**

 **day 3: revieuws: 0! pleas let your thaught know!**

 **~starloverrebel out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 4 reviews: 5**

 **thank you** **mitchsharwig15** **:D**

Chapter 6

 **Kanan POV**

My com gave a beep. "Everything went according to plan master." It said before the contact was broken again.

"That did not sound like Ezra." Said Sabine.

"Yes, but who else would call Kanan 'master'." Zeb spoke against it.

"Ezra almost never call me master." I told them. "The voice sounded more like Dai."

"Maybe they got captured?" Thought Sabine.

"I think we better take a look." I was really worried about Ezra and I feared that Dai had something to do with it.

"Specter 1 to Specter 2 we are going to look by the prison for Specter 6 and his friend. Pick us up there." I didn't really know how to describe Dai. He wasn't one of us and he wasn't an enemy. Right?

"And the crates?" Hera asked through the com.

"I'll stay here and bring them onboard." Replied Zeb her.

After that Sabine and I ran to the prison.

 **Ezra POV**

I woke up lying on the floor. Immediately I noticed that I was locked in a cell. I knew I had to be quick because probably they would come along right away for questioning. Maybe they were Dai questioning right now.

Wait Dai! Did he betray me again? Was all this a trap? I could not believe it.

Therefore Dai had all the time been so nervous during the mission. He was afraid that I would discover that he had betrayed me again, but ...

Maybe there was a chance that Dai hadn't betrayed me. And if that was, I had to find him quickly.

And not forgetting Maia.

I leand against a wall of the cell and let me sank down. What was I thinking. Dai had betrayed me… again, I just knew it.

I put my head in my neck so I could watch the boring flat ceiling.

But rather to see that boring ceiling I saw something that was all too familiar to me.

A ventilation grille.

I could not believe that they had put me in a cell with a vent. They were getting dumber by the day. Maybe Dai hadn't betrayed me because he would certainly know this and so don't make this mistake.

Okay normally a normal person wouldn't been able to jump so high, but with the help of the Force, I would have to make it there certain.

I closed my eyes, concentrated on the force and jump. At my first jump, I only flipped open the lid. On my second I could easily climb up. After I had closed the valve, I went looking for Dai and Maia.

 **Kanan POV**

Sabine and I were hiding behind some crates. Everything seemed safe and Sabine was already on, but I pulled her immediately back down.

"What?" She whispered to me.

I pointed to the Inquisitor who just has come walking around the corner. The prison door opened and a hooded person walked out so they couldn't see who it was.

The unknown person kneeled before the Inquisitor. An apprentice of him so. He also gave him something. I closed my eyes to slits to see it better.

A lightsaber?

Then I realized it was not an ordinary one. It was Ezra's!

The Inquisitor grimaced and his pointed teeth were visible. The apprentice stood up and they both walked in, probably on their way to Ezra and Dai. Or maybe the apprentice was Dai. I don't know.

"Kanan what do we do now?" Sabine asked.

Actually I did not know. If we went to rescue them, it was likely that I had to fight with both: the Inquisitor as his pupil and that was a fight he couldn't win.

"We'll need Zeb and Hera for this." I answered then. "We'll have to come back."

At Sabine face appeared disbelief. "Kanan we can't just leave them."

Sabine was right. Who knows what they would do to them, both force-sensitives, but the chance that it succeeded now was smaller than that Chopper would stop to be annoying.

I looked at Sabine. She looked at me with a look from where I couldn't win. I had to do something now to help them.

"Give me a minute." I said before I closed my eyes and went looking for Ezra with the force.

It didn't take long.

"The kid did it again." I laughed when I opened my eyes again.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sabine.

"He has escaped."

 **Ezra POV**

"I feel that the boy is awake. Perhaps we shout paid him a visit." I heard a voice say as I crawled through the air ducts. The Inquisitor! O boy!

He was on his way to my cell, so I could better hurry up. When I was sure that he was away, I began to crawl faster. Finally there was a new opening. I quickly looked if it was safe and jumped out.

Immediately I saw something with witch I could look for Dai and Maia. That's just lucky.

I search in the list of prisoners for Maia and Dai. Maia was in cell A-34.

That was down the hall and to the right, third cell. Easy.

But I couldn't find Dai anywhere. Had he betrayed me? Or maybe he was dead? Maybe he just wasn't into these cells but already at a star destroyer, maybe that was why I was in such a simple cell. Especially when you consider that the Inquisitor was here somewhere.

My train of thought was broken by footsteps.

Let just liberate Maia and Dai had to come later.

When I came at the cell of Maia, the alarm went off. So they have discovered that I had escaped.

I hesitated a bit before opening the cell. Let this be the right one.

The door opened and I went inside.

And yes there on the couch lays a girl of about my age. She looked up when I entered. Her brown curly hair fell over her shoulders and enveloped her face that had a somewhat darker complexion just like her brother. Her sea-green eyes become even bigger than they always are when she saw me.

"Ezra watch out!" She cried just before I was beaten down again.

Her eyes hadn't become big because of seeing him, but probably at the sight of the Inquisitor, I gambled.

My eyes closed, and the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious, was Maia who sat on her knees next to me. The expression on her face I couldn't see anymore because everything again went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Ezra POV**

I woke up...again in a cell, I thought irritated.

I immediately looked at the ceiling. The vent was on the same spot. They had just dumped me in the same cell.

I already wanted to stand up to crawl again through the grid, but was stopped.

Only now I noticed the chains around my wrists and ankles. With a total of four I was tied to the wall.

Oh fine.

Perhaps with the force I could break free?

I already wanted to focus on opening the chains when the cell door opened. The Inquisitor and a smaller hooded figure came in.

The Inquisitor laughed with his pointed teeth. He gave me the creeps.

"Padawan, how nice to see you here." He began.

"Let them go." Was the first thing I said, immediately thinking of my friends. Wow I just thought of Dai as my friend. But he was the one who betrayed me, didn't he?

And if they could read my thoughts, something happened that touched me deeply.

"Padawan, you hadn't have the change yet to meet my apprentice ."

The student stepped forward when hearing his name. "Right, I always forget you guys know each other."

And the person took his hood off. An all too familiar face appeared.

I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!

 **Hera POV**

A few minutes ago I picked up Kanan and Sabine. We had landed on one of our regular spots. It was one not so far from Ezra's Tower. This was the closes to Capital City and with the situation I had to land as soon as possible.

Now we all sat in the common room, where so many plans were made and unfortunately those plans didn't always go as we had hoped. Similarly, the last one. We have our youngest crew member captured and together with Dai. And his sister they also had to liberate.

If Dai had never showed up. Everything went just well.

"So how about that? Are we going to save the kid or not?" Zeb broke my train of thought.

"Ezra will be difficult enough, but we must liberate the other two also." Sabine sighed. "And we can do it better now before they put them to a Star Destroyer or so. These cells are our best chance. "

"So we have to act quick." Nodded Kanan.

Zeb jumped up. "For what are we waiting than!"

"Zeb." I said. "This time can't go wrong. If we…Ezra ... "

I may not have finish my phrase, but I was sure they all knew what I meant.

 **Kanan POV**

Hera was right.

If something happens to Ezra ...

If we lose him forever ...

I wouldn't know what to do. And it was not just our master-padawan band. The kid had touched me. With its liveliness and energy he brought here. His sarcasm which always made me laugh.

He was a kind of son to me. I now realized.

Crazy that you only realize such things as they have been taken away from you.

And then there began to form a plan in my head.

I know how we are going to liberate the kid, I thought.

"How?" Zeb, Hera and Sabine together asked.

Apparently I had said it at loudly.

I just knew there had appeared a smile on my face because with the rest also appeared one.

 **Ezra POV**

"No no no." I exclaimed.

Disbelief welled up in me and with that new hate.

"How could you!" I yelled.

The Inquisitor all seemed to find it amusing.

My trust in people was simply broken at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter I like to dedicate to** **mitchsharwig15** **for her nice words. Thank you verry mutch, you have no idea what it ment for me**

 **~starloverrebel out**

Chapter 8

 **Ezra POV**

The person who had just taken off his hood, didn't even look at me. Only stared with beaten down eyes at his feet.

Or rather HER feet.

"Maia, how could you?" I whispered. Broken. Betrayed by one of my best friends.

"Ez, I ..." she began, but she was stopped by the Inquisitor.

"How? Well boy, allow me to explain. "

"Our friend here was arrested at Lothal and I think you are familiar with the further course. Only we also test since a year on Force-sensitive. "

That still was not a surprise for me. I also knew that Maia was Force-sensitive, like her brother.

"Her barriers were very weak and I could easily search through her entire memory. Where a boy appeared with raven hair, found I really interesting. Do you recognize him?" He asked mockingly.

"And of course the other guy." He added to it. But there was less interest in his voice.

I listened, it was all I could do. The Inquisitor put his hands on Maia her shoulders and she glance down her eyes again.

"We discovered that her brother was looking for her and then we set up everything. The reunion of brother and sister, her capture and of course the cell data. I also know you have the habit of escaping so we put an extra trap. Of course you would immediately suspicious Dai and you would rescue Maia first. "

"Why?" I whispered to her.

When she looked at me I saw tears in her eyes. Did she regret it?

"And now padawan, it's time you join me. To the dark side. "

"Forget it."

The Inquisitor stretched out his hand and a sharp pain shot through my head. Immediately I put my barriers around my mind. "You can fight all you want, padawan, eventually everyone breaks."

He stepped closer and I closed my eyes. The pain was terrible.

Just hold on to when Kanan comes. I tried to set up my courage. Kanan will come.

"Ah. Do you really think that they will come, those rebels friends of yours. They don't love you, they just use you for your skill. Nothing more."

"No! Lies!" I yelled.

"You consider them as your family while they don't even considered you as a friend."

"Shut up!"

"And your master what will he be disappointed. I can't believe he hasn't dumped you yet. "

I bit my lip and tasted the iron taste of blood.

"It wouldn't be the first time. Isn't it padawan? "

I opened my eyes. What was he talking about. I thought through the pain.

"Those parents from you. After they left there was no one who helped you. You were alone on the street. Dumped."

He had found my weak point. "Shut up!"

I could feel the anger rising again. The hate.

"They also didn't love you. They just left. And you just tell yourself that the empire has taken them. You see how well everything can be set up. "

"No!"

I let it go. My chain broke and the Inquisitor flew backwards.

 **Inquisitor POV**

"No!" the boy cried out. The hole time I had felt his anger, his hatred grow, but now he let it go. Just like at the asteroid. Unfortunately, he then turned it against me.

His chains were there to stop him but they just broke and I was pushed back against the wall.

The boy began to strangle me. At first I could still laugh, pleased. But then I realized that he meant it. He strangled me and I could breathe increasingly difficult. Again he turned against me.

On his face appeared a satisfied grin. My throat was even more pinched.

Then someone came in and hit the boy down.

I fell to the ground and the other boy who had just came in came to me.

The padawan will join us. He had great potential where my master will be happy with.

I was right. "Tie him back up to the wall." I said to the two children.

"Master, the chains are broken." Said the girl with her head bowed.

Once the boy had joined me, I had to kill her. Maybe she did everything I asked, because she did not have much of a choice, but she wasn't loyal to me and the dark side.

I had to kill her before she would betray me. But for now I could use some help with the boy's master.

"Then take him to another cell. The transport should be here soon. "

They both nodded and then I left the cell.

Then I felt it. We had company.

 **Kanan POV**

We all were in position to execute our plan.

Sabine was in the ventilation shaft. Ready to look at Ezra's cell number once Zeb and I had caused the distraction. Hera was ready in the Phantom to get us out as quickly as possible as soon we got him.

This could better go well.

And so Zeb and I began with the distraction and led all the troopers away from Sabine.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **day 7 revieuws: 6 :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Kanan POV**

"Euh Kanan I believe our distraction is working a bit too good." Said Zeb who ran beside me and occasionally shot back at the troopers who were chasing us.

Maybe Zeb did have a point. I did not expect that there would be so many troopers, but they probably increased the number after they caught Ezra.

"We can't complain about their welcoming committee." I joked.

"Is it really the time for jokes?"

I raised my shoulders. "No, but that's what the kid would have said now."

"This is better be good because I'm not sure I will be able to listen to more of those jokes."

I rolled my eyes.

We came at a fork. "Right or left?" Zeb asked me.

I focused equally. "Left." And we turned left.

"I found Ezra, but no sign of Dai or Maia." I heard through my com.

"Just let them. We first saved Ezra. Where he is? "I answered Sabine.

"Cell A-49. You know I do not understand why they have to put a 'A' in front of the number. There are no cells on the upper floors." Sabine said.

"Well no idea Sabine, but we come to you as soon as we have said goodbye to our welcoming committee."

"And how are you going to do that?" Zeb asked.

I thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Follow me."

 **Stormtrooper POV (yep they deserve one too)**

We were chasing the two rebels. The Lasat and the man. They entered a door inside. Did they really think we were that stupid? I can't understand why we never arrested them before.

Along with eleven other troopers, I arrived at the door. They didn't even barracked the door or so.

We all went inside. The space was empty.

Then two explosives rolled between our feet.

Oh shit!

 **Sabine POV**

I was already waiting for Kanan and Zeb for a while. Finally I saw them run around the corner. Fortunately, no bucket heads.

"What took you so long?" I complained. I was really bored while waiting for at least four full minutes. Maybe even five.

"Complaining can later Sabine." Kanan said. "Lead the way."

I went ahead and hit a corridor to the right and was counting the cells. 47. 48 and 49. "Here it is."

I stopped quite suddenly and Kanan almost bumped into me. I gave him an apologetic look.

I opened the cell door. We went inside. There was a figure on the bench.

"Ezra?" I asked hesitantly.

The person took off his hood and it was a girl. They activated a red lightsaber. Kanan also activated his. The girl seemed rather to hesitate.

And before we could use her hesitation, the Inquisitor also came in with other troopers.

This wasn't going to be easy.

 **Ezra POV**

I opened my eyes again. The first thing I felt was the cold.

What happened?

Siting up was difficult. I had a terrible pain behind my head. Was I beaten down again? Three times could not really be good on one day.

All if it is still the same day. Our mission had been at night and in the meantime I had been unconscious three times. I had no sense of time anymore.

The door opened and I forced myself to sit straight. In spite of the fatigue and pain. I expected the Inquisitor, but it was Maia.

That was also wrong. The person took his hood off and his brown hair appeared. He wiped away a lock of hair that hung before his eyes. There was something different about his eyes. They were of a darker green, more obscure.

"Hello Bridger." He greeted me like he always did.

"Dai." I said. There was a hard tone in my voice.

I was the first one to said something again. "I thought you had nothing to do with here this. Except that you had fallen into the trap just like I did."

"That was true, but the Inquisitor has shown me something."

"And it should be?" Is asked sarcastically.

"That they are not the bad ones."

Okay so they just brainwashed Dai.

"Yes, and then I'm the bad guy. The one who sits chained and likely to be tortured because I refuse to say anything?" I still got my sarcasm.

It had been pure sarcasm. Yet Dai replied. "Right."

I was really amazed. This wasn't the Dai I remembered. The one who always wanted to be better than him.

"And I was tired of always standing in your shadow." Ah, there it was again.

"Maia looked up at you and not at her big brother. You always had to be the best in everything and then when she fell in love with you. "

"Wow what love?" I interrupted him. Maia had him really liked? But really really?

"You didn't know and it broke her heart. Yet you were still God for her. "

"Dai is it really the time to discuss this. Otherwise, once again, talk about that the Inquisitor and the bucket heads are good. I found that very interesting. "

I sat cross-legged as well it got with those stupid chains. And pretended I was full of interest. I just tried to make Dai a bit annoyed. And that seemed to work.

"Ezra," he sighed. Now he really had my attention. Something in the tone of his voice was not right to me. "When we lived with the three of us on the street, no one was looking at us. We always bullied the Empire, but the citizens of Lothal also hated us. They even betrayed us for some credits. "

Here I had nothing to say. It was true. A time a man had recognized me and beaten me down. The next morning I woke up in a cell. Ten minutes later, I had already escaped. The surveillance of an eleven year-old was not really super. But still ... maybe Dai had a point.

What was I thinking now. I could have hit myself on the head. "The empire were the reason that we had to live on the streets. Our parents…"

"Your parents" he interrupted. "My mother died when Jonathan was born and my father was killed by a beggar. This hasn't to do anything with the empire. "

He had me again. Aa! Why could not I find anything here. Dai had worked him into a corner. Dai's parents and brother were not a so pleasant history. It was surprising that Dai brought it up.

"And what happened to your parents is simply their own fault. They did not have to get up to the glorious Empire." Went on Dai.

Glorious? Seriously? Dai had just used the word glorious for the Empire.

Then I did something that would had make him angry. But I didn't got the chance to do it.

Dai's com made some noise. "Come down to my office."

"It was a pleasant conversation, Bridger. I hope you make the right choice. Because despite all of this, you are still a friend of mine and I wouldn't like to kill you."

Dai turned and walked out of the cell. He left me alone with my thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Ezra POV**

I was still in my cell and lay on my back on the bank, staring to the ceiling. It had taken me a while before I was able to set myself in this position. Those stupid chains sat in the way.

I didn't tried to escape because this time there was no vent in the cell. I did not know how I would get out of here once I had broken the chains. And I do not think they would fall for my trap again where I was choking.

So I was still thinking about the conversation with Dai. In one way or another, I had to agree with him. How hard I hated it.

The Empire had never done much good for me. And what the Inquisitor had said to him, everything could easily been set up. A bit like a game.

Would his parents ...

No! This is what they wanted. He began to doubt at himself, the ghost crew, the rebellion ...

I looked at my hands, which were clenched into fists. I was angry. Really angry.

Maia had betrayed him. Dai had betrayed him. My parents. The Ghost crew was he still not come to your rescue.

I clenched my fists even more. My knuckles were getting white.

The hatred, the anger was coming up again. And I did not even know why I was angry. Who or what I hated.

Then the door opened and I calmed down again.

It was Maia. "Ezra." She whispered.

I remained stubborn and stared at the ceiling.

Then I felt the chains around my wrists and ankles were gone and soon they clattered at the ground. I rubbed my wrists and saw red welts. I maybe wring a bit too much against the chains when I wanted to lie down. It was good to have them loose and to have a bit more free motion space.

"Why?" I asked. "The last time he wouldn't let you answer."

"They got Jonathan somewhere in a cell and the Inquisitor would torture him, if I didn't do it. The wouldn't kill him, but torture him. That is even worse. I can feel his pain already. He is scared."

She paused and then continued.

"But I heard the Inquisitor talk with Dai. They're going to murder me and together with Jonathan. Dai will murder us!" She screamed hysterically. "You must help me Ezra. I never wanted this." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

I stood up and laid my arms around her.

"We'll find him, but first we have to get out of here." It was unfortunate that this cell didn't had a ventilation hatch.

Suddenly she looked up at him with tears in her eyes as if she just realized something important. "They got your friends."

"Huh what?"

"When Dai came to talk with you that was just a distraction. So the Inquisitor and I could set up a trap. Dai was then called and I was sent out of the room, but listened to the conversation anyway from the air ducts." There still appeared a faint smile on her face. "You taught me what Bridger."

"And what did they say?"

"That the Inquisitor would let him kill me once you had joined him."

"Phew. Even not in his dreams. "

"Yes, but he said he had found something. What, I do not know. "

"Okay, but do you know where my friends are."

She nodded. I pulled her to the door and just when she wanted to open the door, it opened automatically. The Inquisitor came walking in.

We both flew apart at an opposite wall.

"Maia, Maia, Maia. I knew you would betrayed me. When was only the question. I myself had given me a little more time, but you can't change the facts."

Maia began to make a choking noise. She gasped for air, but she couldn't.

The Inquisitor was strangling her.

"Stop!" I shouted at the Inquisitor.

Surprisingly enough he did. Maia was gasping for breath on the ground.

"You're right, my boy." He looked at me with a devilish grin. "We are going to need here again."

This couldn't have been much good.

"Dai!" He cried.

The boy came into the cell at the sound of his name. He bowed his head. "Yes, master."

"Bring the girl to the others. We're going to need her soon."

Dai went to his sister and hit her unconscious. He could easily lift her since he was a head taller than his one year younger sister.

"And we, my boy." His yellow dark eyes bored into mine. "Are going to have a talk."

I turned my face away when he came closer.

 **Kanan POV**

I woke up in a large room tied to a wall.

"Kanan." someone shouted. My vision was blurred so I did not know who had called me.

"Kanan" a little louder. Hera? Or rather Sabine? I wasn't totally awake.

"Kanan" Now I was startled awake at once.

Zeb, Sabine and Hera all stared at me.

"Kanan" Sabine cried again. Jeh, I thought Sabine already had called me the other time.

"Easy Sabine. I'm awake."

I saw that they all three were chained to the wall. "What happened?"

"The Inquisitor hit you down and then he overpowered Zeb and me too. Hera was arrested in the Phantom. A droid braked down the control panel when she was waiting for us." Sabine explained further.

"So?"

"So now we are hanging here nice to a wall." Zeb growled. "This is really our worst mission ever."

"And honestly, I have no idea how we are getting ourselves out of here." Sabine sighed.

"Yes," Hera said. "While you were still unconscious, we were working out some ideas."

"Most ended with someone died, broke all his bones, lost intellect or all memories and ..." Sabine went on.

I gave her a quizzical look. "That last one you do not want to know." She shook her head.

I just wanted to say something again when the door opened. I expected the Inquisitor, but it was Dai.

Dai entered the room and was carrying a person over his shoulders. He tied him to the wall. Because the face of the person was covered by a hood we could not see who it was. Dai made the person awake by hitting a couple of times in the face.

The person woke up and it proved to be a girl. I could see it after her hood had been dropped and brown hair had appeared. Startled, she looked around the room.

Then her eye fell on Dai. And her face became a rage of hate. Immediately she began to struggle and scream. She cursed Dai in a language I could not understand.

I looked at Sabine. At her face expression I could see that she understood it.

Dai just laughed and left the room.

And with that Dai left the room, the girl stopped screaming. Her face was red with rage and she was breathing heavily. I think that Dai was lucky that he had tied her up.

She seemed to notice that we all stared. Her gaze moved from the door to us.

"Did that feel good?" Laughed Zeb to break the silence.

She laughed. Nothing more. She laughed.

She shook her head. "You really have no idea. Being nice to me while I'm the reason you are stuck here. "

Now I recognized her. "You. You were the person in the cell. "

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You are not the fastest."

She reminded me a bit of Ezra. Character anyway. Physical they resembled Dai. "You are Maia."

She nodded. "Good guess Jedi."

Okay this is not what I really had expected. "And hey what happened to you that you are hanging here now?" Sabine asked.

She sighed deeply. "Well currently I have not too much to do."

And with that she began to explain everything to us.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Ezra POV**

The hole time I could feel the Inquisitor in my mind, trying to get into my memories.

He didn't hurt me… physically.

Mentally I was almost broken. I was at my edge.

The Inquisitor let my go out of his grip of the force. So I fell onto the floor. I had all the time been stuck on the same wall while he hold my against it with the force.

I hit the floor hard. With my full weight I fell on my arm, a shot of pain went through it.

I wanted to push myself up on my arms when the Inquisitor bow over me and rubbed the hair away in my neck.

I knew what he saw and that was not good.

 **Kanan POV**

"And then I got here." Maia ended her story.

It was quite somethime. And I had been right: she had a character very similar to Ezra's. Strong.

"You know maybe we must made a list with who we all have to get out of prison or have to save." Said Zeb. "And maybe with our names at the top."

We all rolled our eyes. Maia did not seem to really understand. Thought maybe she saw things the same way.

"So where was Ezra and where were we." Asked Sabine. Probably she had a plan to make it.

"Ezra is in cell A-4. The Inquisitor wanted to have him removed from the trap as far as possible so he would notice anything. We are now hanging in B-16. "

"See Sabine there are cells on the other floors." Zeb joked.

Sabine rolled her eyes. "That is not possible. I know what I do, you know. "

"Sabine she has just said it. Ha-ha. "

"Actually, she's right." Interrupted Maia them.

"What do you mean." I asked.

"Well there are no cells on this floor."

"In what are we than hanging?"

"It is actually a torture chamber. There were no cells where they could stop us all in. "With her chin she pointed to the only empty wall. "There is actually a window. They can hear us and see, but we not them. "

"And why do you say that only now ?!" growled Zeb.

"Because there is nobody…yet. I can feel it. "

"Okay, so ..." I started back.

"So what?" Asked the rest.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"That's the question." Maia replied, laughing. Jep hell once Ezra.

 **Inquisitor POV**

I let the boy fall to the ground. He was really strong. I just can't go through his barriers. I need to know what the girl told him before I could do more. I had a plan but I'm almost certain that that stupid girl had told him something so I couldn't go further with it.

The boy wanted to push himself up on his arms when I saw something in his neck. I bent down to him and rubbed his hair off his neck so I could see clearly what was there.

P9-zx2-1

I laughed. This was interesting.

I left the room and left the kid alone.

 **Maia POV**

We were discussing a plan. This was difficult when you realize that none of us has any weapons and there was a Inquisitor somewhere here.

Then I felt someone by the force. "Someone's coming." Said Kanan and I at the same time. Immediately everyone was silent. Not much later the Inquisitor came in. Actually almost just after. This had been a close call.

"Well well. Do you want some coffee for your coffee chat? "

Nobody said anything. We knew well enough that would only use our word against him.

"Think nothing, feel nothing." Said Ezra's voice in my head. He had taught me that when I once asked him how he get through the torture.

"You know, I've just discovered something very interesting about our young friend."

What could he have found out about Ezra? That he has 12 toes and I didn't know? There was not anything really special.

"Didn't you ever noticed that as he has a nice tattoo on his neck. A bit strange. I would have choose something other than a number. "

I froze. He had discovered that. O boy

On the faces of the other I noticed that they had never noticed it before.

I, on the contrary, knew it better than I wanted.

And the Inquisitor seemed to notice.

He came to me. "Our traitor seems to know something about what I'm talking."

He reached out to search my memory.

Think nothing, feel nothing.

Think nothing, feel nothing.

If hope he doesn't look in my neck…

Shit.

Think nothing, feel nothing.

But it was too late. The Inquisitor pushed my head forward and my hair out of the way. He probably read the number on my neck.

I had to learn it by heart and I still knew him. Just like those of Ezra and Dai.

Ezra had standing P9-zx2-1 in his neck.

Dai C8- 9p-s

And I F9-s8-0

It were our ...

 **A mini cliffie.**

 **Maybe something if you are borred: if you replace the numbers with letters, so a is 1 and b 2 then you may notice that I was hungry. x2 stands for the same letter twice. Haha XD**

 **~StarLoverRebel out**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Maia POV**

It was our ...

No no no ... Think nothing, feel nothing.

The Inquisitor pushed my head back. He did it so hard that my head smacked against the wall. For a moment I saw black spots dancing in front of my eyes.

"I think I maybe going to talk with that brother of yours. He will corporate." Said the Inquisitor and he turned toward the door.

Immediately I thought of Jonathan, but he would have nothing about him. Of course he meant Dai.

"And that plan of yours, I would maybe rework." Said the Inquisitor before he left the room. "I thought maybe he would like to see another cell. Perhaps own one of these beautiful spaces. But then maybe I'll let him decide. Just to make it easy for you."

Then he was gone.

Nobody wanted to start first with talking. Until Hera first broke the silence again. She probably thought that the Inquisitor would now be gone. "What did he mean?"

"Did Ezra explained how he met us?" I asked. They all nodded.

"We then you should know. What did he tell you? "

"Well," began Kanan. "That Dai wanted to rob him on the street and ..."

I interrupted him immediately. "Typical. Why do I always have to explain everything!? "

But first I had to think about where I should begin.

"So Dai and I met Ezra when he ..."

 **Dai POV**

The Inquisitor had just been to see me and he had asked me about the code in my neck. Especially in Ezra's one he was interested. And if I still knew the person who put this tattoo in our necks.

Of course I still had known it. How could I forget that bastard and what he had done to us.

Life on the streets was hard, but harder was the life of a ...

 **Note: Hehe I still didn't reveal much. Just go back reading. Hup! Hup! Scroll dawn or what you have to do… ^-^**

 **Ezra POV**

When the Inquisitor had left a while, my eyes were closed shut. Suddenly there was a tiredness in my whole body.

Immediately I was hunted with old memories when I fell asleep. The first was something just before my meeting with Dai and Maia.

 _The two stormtroopers were bringing me to a cell. And that only for a few jogans._

 _A few meters and then I escape. Then I could run my little plan into action._

 _And 5, 4, 3, 2, and ..._

 _"You there! Stop! The street-rat is bought free." A commander Broke my thoughts._

 _I turned around and looked at him in disbelief. I? Bought free? Impossible. Right? There was no one more? Would his parents ...? No Ezra they are dead!_

 _Hundreds questions raced through my head._

 _One of the two troopers wanted already release my handcuffs until a voice interrupted them. "No no. Let him just tied. One time one of them run away after he was released. And you understand that I do not want to experience that again. I have well paid for him. "_

 _The man came running up to me and pushed my chin up with two fingers as if he wanted to examine me. He nodded approvingly. "Hm. Hm. I must admit that this is my best catch is until now. "_

 _Catch?_

 _The man turned and walked away. When I did not move and was just surprised, I got a hard stump behind me head from someone. I turned around and saw the two troopers standing there. One of them had already returned his gun ready to give me again a stump. That I easily dodged. As a 10 year old were you not too big._

 _But fast and flexible ..._

 _I ducked through the legs of the trooper who had just wanted to knock me down and tackled him. I grabbed his keys and ran. The other trooper shot at me, but I managed to dodge each shot._

 _Before I turned the corner, I looked quickly back and saw the man, who had been "free" me, angrily shout at the troopers. I chuckled, but I became distracted because of this and run right into a trooper and he immediately hit me unconscious._

 **Maia POV**

"So my brother was talking with me because _he_ was gone 'shopping' as _he_ called it." I explained.

"Then in the middle of our conversation _he_ came storming in through the large doors of the large room. Two men carried a boy with black hair with a blue tint inside. He seemed unconscious.

Dai hid immediately, knowing what the consequences would have been if _he_ had seen him. Luckily, _he_ was too busy with his grumbling. "You know, I think this might is going to be my biggest waste of money. But just wait, I'll break him! Than he will make a good catch for me."

The boy seemed to wake up. He shook his head and then looked around. He had two electric blue eyes where you could drown right away. "

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Had I really said that out loud?

"Anyway," I continued. " _He_ pointed me to initiate the boy in everything after he was firmly chained. He had already tried to escape twice _he_ told me. The boy woke up and immediately began to struggle against his captives. Although he might have been the same age as my brother and that was 10, he had some straight. He pushed the two men just to the side and immediately turned on his heels to walk away as fast as he could.

"Guards! Get him!" _he_ shouted.

The door opened and five men jumped on him. The two men he had pushed away also came to help and they managed to beat him back unconscious after he was carried to a cell. I had to follow the men who dragged the boy... "

 **Yeah I didn't give much information away now. You probably already have your suspicions, but it's a lot to put together. If you want to do it well.**

 **You know my chapters are longer in Dutch but it are exact the same words, so that you know those chapters were longer when I first write it.**

 **Boh I update as soon as possible. I already have been called a torture (by lucyonyxsage). Oh and even if I update as soon as possible as life allows me (primarily school and that's only two days busy, can you believe it ?!). ;-) But for you who call me a turd (lucyonyxsage again) I do my best to update this story as soon as possible**

 **And hey I didn't taught to update already. But I hope you had enjoyed it. And pleas comment bellow.**

 **~ StarLoverRebel Out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I am gonna say this once: sorry if I update one week a lot, then one less, back a lot but that is because my parents are divorced and my pc stays with my moms. schoolwork had priorities and I get 2 hours to do all the pc work which appears to be a lot last weeks. So sorry if I let you wait a week but I am doing my best.** **Now enjoy the chapter :) and comment below!**

 **~starloverrebel**

Chapter 13

 **Ezra POV**

 _I opened my eyes and realized that I had opened them in another memory._

 _The first thing I saw were two green eyes that reminded me of spring. Young, fresh and full of life._

 _On the back of my head I felt something cold. Also I noticed that I was tied to a wall. I pulled out a few times violently, but without success._

 _I felt these two beautiful green eyes still staring at me._

 _They belonged to a girl with a slightly darker shade of skin and a large bunch of brown curly hair. She had backed up a bit. Probably because of my violently pulling. In her hands she was holding an ice pack. So that was been cold feeling in my head. I guess they had hit me unconscious again after my newest escape._

 _She kept staring at me. "What?" I asked her, perhaps a bit too brutal._

 _"I'm Maia," she replied. I raised an eyebrow. Not the expected answer, but good. "And you?"_

 _She could not have been much younger than me, maybe 9 or 8. "Jaba the Hut."_

 _She giggled. "No that is not possible. Our master knows Jaba and I've seen him."_

 _Wow wow wow. Our master?_

 _"So it was your name?" She tried again._

 _"Ezra." I answered. Man she could stare at you with those eyes of hers. Like see could look right in your soul. "So tell me ... uh ... where am I?"_

 _"Oh, sorry. I had to explain it to you. Almost forgotent. You're in the palace of well…yeah uh…our master. "_

 _Although I didn't like the first sentence of her explanation and all knew it was going to get worse, I was silent._

 _"I'll say it briefly: we are slaves. Entertainment but also a sort of thieves and it seems there are even Bounty Hunters who work for the master of course. "_

 _I pulled one eyebrow up. Where the hell was she talking about._

 _She shook her head. "Why do I always have to explain everything."_

 _"Not your strong point?"_

 _She just raised her shoulders. "What can I do about it."_

 _"But please try because in fact you are talking like a Rodian for me."_

 _I saw her think clearly. "I will give an example. Two years ago I was bought from the Empire along with my brother. We broke into a building of the empire and were caught, but were bought 'free' by our master. "_

 _She paused and I nodded to indicate that I understood. I just had to gain her trust and then make here loos those annoying chains._

 _"So since then I have to serve guests when he has one. In the beginning, my brother had it sometimes difficult with because they didn't really kept their hands at home if you know what I mean. "_

 _Again she stopped again and I nodded. Can't she hurry up a bit?_

 _"My brother is not really the strongest person and quite a skinny stick and so was put between all the girls to keep this place dust free." She giggled when explaining the role of her brother. Probably her brother didn't found this is so pleasant._

 _"You can also be put into service for surveillance, but those are mostly older people who already have been here for a longer time. And of course other basic things such as helping in the kitchen etc. And then you have to fight. "_

 _"Fight?"_

 _She nodded. "Yep fight."_

 _"And what do I have to think about that?"_

 _"The fact that you needed seven guards to bring you here and the boss is quite pissing on you, I think you're going to end up there."_

 _I just could not suppress a faint smile. Seven? Not bad for a street-rat of ten._

 _"Our master is known by its guests for this kind of gladiator fights. So two of his 'collection' or 'catches' as he calls us, let he fight each other. The winner goes on. Currently Drax_ **(At the moment I had to think about the guardians of the galaxy and there you have Drax the destroyer who is the one in the prison but a bit the dumber one. You really have to watch it, it is an amazing movie. Marvel rules! Oke but sorry for the interruption.)** _is the unbeaten winner. One and all muscles, but not really the smartest I must say. "_

 _"So I would have to fight against him?"_

 _"Oh do not worry big chance that you will never have to face him. You fight especially against people around your age and Drax have been here for more than ten years and has nineteen if I am correct, but ... "_

 _Man what can she talk a lot and then she claimed that she isn't good at explaining things._

 _"In the beginning you said something about thieves?"_

 _I had interrupted her in the middle of a sentence. She seemed equally lost the plot. "Euh ... yes. If we have nothing to do, we have to go stealing things. He uses us bacause we are not so easily caught by troopers. Those who are successful perhaps become Bounty Hunters. I would not really know. In fact I'm not so good at it. "_

 _"But why do not you just run away?"_

 _She shook her head causing her curls flew back and forth. "We all have a chip implanted in us and in our neck is our code. Through the code we have to give everything up whe collect and do and if you do not sign up in time ... BOOM" she made a dramatic gesture. "You get blown up."_

 _"And I have that already?"_

 _"No, not yet. I had to explain everything and then they would arrange that. "_

 _I said nothing. This is my moment. "Okay then make me lose my chains and then we'll go to 'our master'."_

 _She smiled sweetly and took a key out of her pocket. One hand free and ..._

 _As soon as my second hand was also free, I shot off and pushed her accidently down while I run as fast as I could…_

 **I'm going to stop here for this chapter. Jeah maybe a bit short. Next chapter I will go farther with Dai's and Maia's POV. it's the last time and then we are back up to date with Ezra's history lesson and will we move on.**

 **~Starloverrebel out**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Dai POV**

I sat on the speeder heading to a location where I would rather never had put a foot again. And because of Ezra ...

It reminded me of the first time I met him. I was still grateful for what he did, but ...

When I see all the problems that he brought. I had rather wished he had not helped my sister? Right? Or not?

 **(Whoehoehoe MEMORY TIME!)**

 _I was cleaning the windows of the uh… how is this room called again? The arena is here, guests are received here. Party room?_

 _But alright so I was cleaning windows up there. The master was also just walked in preparing his next visit of guest for next week. And he was followed by four girls and he gave them instructions. If I had had the good it were Lily, Mora, Cat and the last one her name I didn't remember anymore. I could not remember all the names of people that walk around here. I turned back to the large window that looked out onto a second arena outside. This was hardly ever used. These fights are illegal and he would rather not use the outer because of that. Today we are dumping our trash there._

 _"Master!"_

 _I turned around because I recognized the voice of my sister. She knelt before him. He was not so happy that she had disturbed him and that you could see at his facial expression._

 _"What?" He said rude._

 _"The boy. He ... he ... "_

 _"He what?" He said angrily._

 _"He has escaped." Maia cringe, afraid of his angriness that he would immediately release upon here._

 _"Guards! Find that boy! And if you do not find him there'll be some punishment for everyone! Everyone is now looking straight for that boy! "_

 _The four girls and the two guards who stood at the door went off right away. To tell everyone the new orders of the master obviously._

 _He turned back to Maia, his face a rage of anger. "And you ..." His hand went slowly to his belt to a thing feared by everyone here: his electric whip. Something many slaveholders also had._

 _The lashes were incredibly painful and you kept it feeling even weeks later. Scars that you keep forever. I gave a brief glimpse on my left arm who had some of them._

 _And now he's going to hurt my little sister with it. I jumped off the ladder and wanted to run up to her to protect her as he slowly lifted the whip up. Swung backward and was ready to settle._

 _I was not fast enough._

 _I did not going to make it._

 _The whip was approaching. And then someone jumped in between._

 _I stopped. Shocked. Grateful. Happy. My sister was unharmed._

 _For now then._

 _A boy with raven hair and a blue tint in an orange jumpsuit had gripped the whip with his hands._

 _But that was not the most impressive : the boy didn't give any sign of pain while an electric shock went through him._

 _The smell of burnt flesh reached my nostrils._

 _Maia quickly crawled back and I took her in my arms. Her eyes couldn't stop focusing on the boy. And so could my._

 _The master drew the whip back and the boy fell to one knee as the electricity disappeared from his body. So he felt it._

 _"Well well. Look who we have here. Willing to absorb the blows in her place? Fine."_

 _The boy's mouth was a line. He showed no fear._

 _Brave._

 _But stupid._

 _How old was he? Ten? And he seemed to be all grown up. Ready to protect everyone. Or maybe he has just had a crush on my sister._

 _Over my dead body. Even after he helped her._

 _The whip hit down again. Again he did not shouted._

 _And again._

 _And again._

 _It was repeated again and again._

 _6_

 _7_

 _8_

 _Now he screamed. It was a blood-curdling scream. So much pain in his scream._

 _He dropped to his belly and the whip hit his jumpsuit to shreds._

 _Another cry escaped him and a cruel, satisfied smile appeared on the face of the master._

 _Than his electric blue eyes closed and there was no more screaming to be heard through the halls. Many servants stood in the doorway watching him._

 _"Take him away and plant that damn chip and mark him with a code." Two guards shot through the crowd and lifted him at his arms and dragged him away. "And when he wakes up during the process ..."_

 _The guards stopped. "Just move on."_

 _Poor boy. I thought before the boy was dragged away._

I woke up and found myself lying on the ground. I was of my speeder who stood a little bit further away. I scrolled my left sleeve up and saw the scars that were meanwhile have been very faded.

I rolled him back down and jump on my speeder. I'd better hurry, I had lost too much time.

And by the remembrance of the memory old and long hidden hatred bubbled up again.

 _He'll pay for all of this ..._

 **Ezra POV**

Slowly I opened my eyes and sighed. Fortunately, I was not woken up again in a memory.

I pushed myself up and my muscles were stiff from lying on the hard floor. I leaned with my head against the wall after I sit up. I looked to my right hand and saw a light fading scar.

 _Maia ..._

Hopefully she was okay.

And the ghost crew. They were also being captured somewhere around here.

I had to get out of here.

Then I realized something. No chains.

I got up.

"Concentrate Ezra" I told to myself.

I closed my eyes and focused.

The door opened with a psh sound.

I could not suppress a smile.

 **Maia POV**

"And what happened then?" Sabine asked excitedly as if she was a seven year old who listened to a story.

Everyone looked at her. "What !?" she asked. "If you think away all of this is reality it's quite exciting!"

The rest role they eyes.

The story where Ezra had saved me from that awful whipping, was pretty impressive. He was only ten at the moment, but already incredibly brave.

And reckless ...

"So Ezra got his chip and code. A week later he was as I had thought thrown into the arena. Of course he was known to all by his actions. Everybody knew about it. That day _he(the master)_ had guests, and so he had to fight his first fight. While everyone else already had been and Drax the last battles had won as always, the master spoke some words that had worried me a stitch in my hard.

"For the past week I have a new recruit. And since he has brought some problems, I have especially for you my dear Queen Miraj Scintel **(the queen of Slaves of the Republic, the 12th episode of Season Four of the Clone Wars Series. Good one and the whip with electricity is also a bit from there. Just ignore for a moment that she actually is dead but boh)** arranged something special. You are my inspiration in terms of oppressing stubborn slaves. And this is especially for you. "

I looked scared at the door that had opened. Drax turned around to it. Ezra was pushed inside and had wanted to return but was pushed back by two guards with electric batons. Bit the same principle as Lasats their bo-rifle. (Zebs weapon)

Drax raised his knife and walked off to Ezra, who looked at him without any emotion.

When Drax raised his knife to strike, there appeared a smile on Ezra's face. Drax hit, and I put my hands in front of my eyes and a little scream escaped me. And when I opened my eyes again, he was ... "

 **WHAHAHOEHAHA**

 **This chapter had taken a bit more time than usual and I'm pretty proud of this chapter.**

 **T_T T_T . As a parent can be proud of his child. T_T T_T**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Kanan POV**

"He was not injured on the ground." Everybody let out a sight of reveal.

She held a break. To catch a breath. How long had she not been talking? Quite a nice hour almost.

"Drax was on the ground. Unconscious. Ezra had done what no one could succeeded: beat Drax.

You could hear a pin drop. I did not know how he did it, but probably for the rest who had seen it were gawking at him.

Ezra looked at the master with a look that I could not place well. Something obscure laid in his eyes. The master his face was red of rage, but eventually he relaxed and clapped his hands.

Now everyone looked at him in surprise. Also the queen.

"Well. I congratulate you, my boy. From now on you are our new champion. "

On Ezra's face also appeared disbelief. "

I did have a little suspected what had happened. One who admittedly did not like me.

He had used the dark side and without having realized it.

"The next month Ezra was the champion and he sometimes went with me 'steal' and also appeared to be very good at that. He became the master's masterpiece. And he romped with him too happy with his friends especially the queen. And then…"

The door flew open and someone came almost flying in: a boy in an orange jumpsuit.

"Ezra" We all cried.

He breathed heavily and rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Man. You know how many stairs are there from the similar floor to the first. More than you would expect. "

I shook my head. That sitting in a cel had not done anything with his sarcasm.

"Also good to see you again, kid." Said Zeb. "And make us loose now before we are being visit by ..."

"Who? Before I come? "The Inquisitor was in the doorway with his activated red lightsaber.

"Karabast." Cursed Zeb and Ezra.

Ezra had obviously spent much time with Zeb.

The Inquisitor stretched out his hand and Ezra grabbed his throat. The Inquisitor drawn Ezra at him.

And we?

We could do nothing while Ezra was dragged back to his cell.

 **Dai POV**

With my speeder I arrived at the main gate of the 'palace' liked home?

That I have ever would come back here. Never thought of it, but life can sometimes be unexpected.

I do not understand why the Inquisitor necessarily wants Ezra. Am I not good enough? What must it be wonderful to stabbing a lightsaber through his heart. Finally after all these years that I lived in his shadow.

 _Maia won't be proud of me probably..._

No! What? Maia is a traitor and has chosen the side of that dirty rat.

I opened the big gates of the outer wall with the force. At the door were two guards. I recognized them from earlier days and maybe they'd have recognized me if I hadn't hide my face under the hood of my cape.

"Hey! You there! Who let you in? "

"I must speak 'the master'."

The guards held their electric batons for them. "You do not have permission to be here! If you are going away now, then nothing unpleasant happens! "Cried the taller of the two.

I chuckled dark which made the guards kept their weapons tighter.

My hand went to where my lightsaber hung. "Stop!" Cried the minor guard.

When activating my lightsaber their eyes widened in fear.

I attacked.

 **Ezra POV**

You could say that the Inquisitor was not so happy because I had escaped from my cell. And that was an understatement. "For what are those stupid troopers still paid. They can't even hold a street rat in his cell. "

I thought that I could better remain silent and let him grumbling farther. "You're worth less than the trouble you have caused. If my master hadn't personally recommended me that I could not kill you... "

He stopped. All the time he had dragged me holding me at my collar, and now he threw me into my cell while he lifted me up at my collar.

I was nearly strangled while.

My head hit the hard metal bench and I literally saw stars. Small sparkles that floated in front of me and flickered. Like stars…

I was again lifted up and slammed back to the ground. Now the stars disappeared and I saw black spots dancing in front of my eyes. And between those spots I could see the Inquisitor's dark yellow eyes staring at me furious. He picked me back up at my collar and held my face in front of him. "You know that if children do not listen that they are punished."

He threw me on the floor again, but this time I managed to fall on my hands and knees.

Ha! Third time is lucky! It appeared that it is correct.

Cheered too soon: I heard a lightsaber being activated. "Shall we have some fun?"

And before I could duck away, he pulled with his lightsaber a stripe on my back from my left shoulder to my right hip.

Man, I screamed. I screamed in pain. The immense pain. It reminded me of the whipping of the master. Only this was worse. Way worse.

He kicked me so that I was lying on my back. The pain was so much. I tried to go lay on my side in the place, but he put his foot on my chest. I opened my eyes. "And if you ever try to escape again then you are not the one who get tortured."

He drew a line on my left arm. "Then the Twi'lek will suffer in pain."

A new line. "That Mandalorian girl will being punished instead of you."

Yet another line. "The Lasat will end up with the rest of its kind."

Now he drew a line on my other arm. The whole time I'd been biting my lip and I tasted blood in my mouth. "Your pathetic master will belong to the past as it should."

I was angry. Furious. He had to leave my friends alone. No! I mean my family!

"The traitor will get her punishment." Another line. And another. "Her little brother, he will die before her eyes."

I felt the tears flow down of my cheeks. Do not scream. Do not scream.

Another line on my chest. But it had twists. It was a kind of drawing. Now I screamed. Even louder than my last shout. "You belong to me, to the dark side."

I heard his lightsaber being deactivated. "And know well. If I have to punish you again the punishment will not be for you, your pathetic friends will be the one who suffer. "

After saying this, he left the room and left me alone with my wounds and my anger. I smelled the smell of burn flesh.

 _Kanan..._

 **Maia POV**

I couldn't let my gaze went off from the door where the Inquisitor had just dragged Ezra back through.

"Maia maybe you should tell the rest of the story." Hera suggested. I nodded. That will take my mind off of it. The time went also quicker when I would tell farther.

"Well ..." I started until I was broken by a scream. It seemed to come from below us. The person who shouted had terrible pain. And that person was Ezra.

My heart just broke when I heard that scream.

 **I wrote this chapter listening to my PENTATONIX CD amazing group and cd**

 **If you liked OMI with CHEERLEADER well CHEERLEADER from PENTATONIX is even better!** **  
** **~ StarLoverRebel out**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Dai POV  
** The two guards were lying dead on the ground. I walked through the corridors away from the two. The longest was beheaded and the other had a hole in his chest.

Finally I came to a servant. "You there!" I shouted at her.

She was shocked and fear appeared in her eyes when I came closer. "Where is the master?"

She was trembling all over her body. "With his guests at the arena. Second door and… "

I interrupted her. "I know the way." And ignored her further.

I had to go to the middle of this whole 'palace'. And put honest I once took the wrong hallway. Maybe I didn't remember the way as good as I thought.

Except from that one wrong turn I still came at a door leading to the room where I had first seen Ezra and where he saved my sister ...

I felt the dark again fade away just when I pushed open the big doors. But at the sight of "the master" it welled up again immediately. He had two guests: a man and a woman. All three of them looked at me. The master stood up and his hand was on his whip. "Who are you? You have no business here. Watchmen! "

I activated my lightsaber. "You've already lost two of them there so maybe you can recall them best."

Three guards were walking in, but the master stopped them with a hand gesture. They left again. "What do you want?"

"Me?" I stepped toward him. "I prefer you dead." I hold my lightsaber before his throat. "But ..." I dropped it again. "My master has other plans for you. So for now you will stay alive. "

On his face appeared relieved. "For now, I said." I chuckled.

Now there appeared back some anxiety on his face. "You can come along voluntarily or we can always do it on the hard, fun way."

"Do you think I'm going to listen to a child. I don't let me command by someone. "

"The difficult then." I held out my hand and began to slowly chuckle him. He clutched his throat and finally his eyes rolled up in his eye sockets and I stopped. His body fell to the ground. I bent down to check if he was still breathing anyway.

And fortunately there was a heartbeat.

I felt the eyes of the man and woman at me. I looked at them. "Problems?"

They both shook their heads. "Good."

I really enjoyed the power I had now.

 **Maia POV**

My heart broke.

So much pain. I bit my lip and did my best to hold back my tears.

"So for a few weeks he had been the champion, we became good friends and he also with my brother Dai." I started again. "All the time he was thinking only about one thing and that was escaping. Then something strange happened: Ezra lost a fight. The master and many were suspicious that something was not right. At night he came to us two, confessed that he... "

I was interrupted by a shout even louder than the first. More pain that sounded inside. It was awful. "He told me he had lost in exchange for information about the chip in us." I did my best to push away my thoughts about the scream. "We cut it out and were able to escape so. It turned out that she put it in our left foot. Since then, we were living in his tower just till the incident because of what I left. "

And then I realized that I had nothing more to tell and so my thoughts came back. What did he with Ezra? Maybe he's dead. I didn't heard another shout.

Than the door opened again. It was the Inquisitor. He probably came to torture us now. As if he had not already done that. Ezra was a weak point for us al. He connected the Ghost crew together. I saw it when he came running in not long ago or when they came to rescue him.

"What have you done with him?" Asked Sabine. I looked at her. No Sabine, you show that it worked.

"Oh. Everyone knows that children who don't listen are punished. "A sinister smile appeared on his face, and his pointy teeth where visible.

Please Sabine, do not respond.

And thankfully she did. "Not really very talkative exactly today." Grinned the Inquisitor. He walked to the empty wall and put something on it. He pressed a button on his collection on his left forearm.

On the wall appeared the image of a blank cell. "You better prepared. There is a show planned for today. "

He walked back to the door and let us hang in there with all our questions. The door opened and he stopped a moment when his com chirped. "What?" He said rather brutal. "I'm on my way." Replied someone. Dai? "Good. Come to cell A-28 and tie it in place with two chains. "I could hear him answer before he really left the cell.

 **Ezra POV**

I do not know how long it lasted but eventually again someone came into the cell.

I was lifted up and placed on the bench metal that hung at the wall, as in most of the cells.

I kept my eyes closed.

Then I felt something cold on my lightsaber burns. I let out a groan. At the same time it did well, but also it was painful.

I opened my eyes and saw a woman in white who tended my wounds.

"Why?" I asked. She jumped up at the sound of my voice. She probably thought I was asleep or unconscious from the pain. Immediately she went back to work.

"Orders." She replied.

Why would they torture me first and then send someone to take care of me. Don't they know a prisoner usually breaks easier when they are injured and weaker?

Hey you don't hear me complaining.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the fact that my pain slowly subsided.

And then I fell asleep. And dreamed...

 _I stood next to Dai. Our faces both hidden under our hood. What is it with these mantles?_

 _Behind us Maia sat with a boy beside her. Maybe he was three, maybe four years younger than her. Maybe he was Jonathan?_

 _The boy was staring at Dai's back, Maia at mines._

 _"Kill them." the Inquisitor ordered us._

 _I turned to Dai and activated my blue lightsaber as he walked backwards._

 _He didn't ordered us. He had ordered me ..._

 **Kanan POV**

We all stared at the wall where the cell was projected on. The cell was no longer empty.

Dai had come in and had dragged someone. A man. The man was tied with two chains by Dai and before he had left the cell he had looked at the camera with a devilish grin on his face, he then left the man alone.

The man was now awake and was screaming that they had to free him.

"He looks so familiar." Said Maia suddenly.

I looked at her and her face appeared an expression from which I decided that she find out who it was.

"The Master" she whispered.

And even though she hung in front of me, the furthest away from me, I could hear her anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Zeb POV**

"What?" Said Kanan to Maia.

I did not even realize she'd said something. The man on the screen was quite amusing to look at. He screamed and pulled at the chain and slipped once from which he fell hard.

"It is he." Maia looked clearly shaken.

"Who?" Asked Kanan.

"The master."

"Wow wow. You mean the one that had bought you and with his arena where Ezra had to fight? "I asked her. Even though I knew the answer.

Just be sure to play. Maybe I missed a piece or so.

She nodded as she continued to stare at the man.

"Actually, how he calls. You always call him the master, but what is his real name? "Sabine asked suddenly. Actually a good question.

"Almost nobody knows. Some of his friends knew his real name, but never addressed him by his name. Only with "M". That was his initial, but all I know. "

 **Inquisitor POV**

After I had spent a visit to the rebells, I again had gone to the Padawan his cell.

I was waiting outside, rather impatiently. I prefer to have this all behind us. Than I could finally dump…

The cell door was opened and a woman in white came out.

For a moment she looked with a smile at the boy who was sleeping in the cell. That was also the reason why she was quite shocked when she turned and saw me suddenly.

"Sir."

"Have you done what I asked?"

"Yes sir. His wounds are all catered for. He will still feel a slight pain, but would not suffer from them or be bothered by it. "She answered with her head bowed.

"Good. You can go. "

The woman bowed her head briefly and then walked away.

Once when I was sure that she did not hear me, I started my com. "Dai. Everything settled? "

The boy took his time to repeat. This could better be soon completed.

"Yes, master. He finally stopped screaming. So I think we can start. "

"I'll do the thinking here. You only have to follow orders." I answered him. "I'll call you when I need you back."

I broke the line and asked for two stormtroopers and ordered to prepare a transport. Then I went inside the cell.

 **Kanan POV**

The man known as 'the master' had stopped screaming and sat on the ground with his head leaning against the wall.

Then the door opened and four figures went inside. Of course, the Inquisitor. Then two bucketheads who dragged someone between them.

A black-blue haired boy. His head was bowed and he looked unconscious.

The tension in the room where we were, was heighted, surged by seeing Ezra at the projection of the cell.

What were they going to do with Ezra?

He was put down to his knees. The master looked up at the four figures and his eyes fell upon Ezra and it seemed as though he recognizes him a bit.

The two troopers left the room.

The Inquisitor took Ezra's head and pulled it back. Ezra did not resist. It seemed like he was still under anesthesia or so.

"Don't you recognize him? I think so. "Began the Inquisitor. Ezra let out a groan. The Inquisitor dropped his head again loose and it fell forward again, almost against Ezra's chest.

The master had recognized Ezra. That was clear from his reaction. "What do you want from me. I know nothing about this street rat. Only that I bought it from you, and that he had escaped with two others. Ideally, I would want him back. "

The Inquisitor chuckled. "About that you won't have to worry anymore." He paused for a few seconds. "In fact you won't have to worry about anything anymore."

Ezra wailed and his head came up slowly. It seemed that he was slowly waking up. He slowly looked around the room and his gaze felt on the master.

It seemed to take a moment before he realized who was sitting in front of him. But when he recognized him, I felt his hatred and anger flare up through our band.

Then suddenly the Inquisitor threw something in front of Ezra his knees. Then he bent over to him and whispered something in his ear.

Ezra slowly grip towards the object. He slowly stood up and activated it. Then I realized wat it was. The subject was his lightsaber.

"Do it Ez. Do it! Kill him!"

All of our eyes moves to Maia. Her eyes were dark. Anger and hatred sparked in her eyes, which became darker and darker.

"Do it!" She yelled. "Kill him!"

And then…

 **Ezra POV**

Slowly I felt the anesthesia working out.

I looked at the room where I was and noticed that I was back in another cell. How many cell are they gone to put me in?

Then my eyes fell on him. And when I recognizes him, anger and hatred flared up immediately.

An object was thrown in front of my knees and the voice of the Inquisitor whispered something in my ear.

I just knew there had appeared a dark look on my face when I heard those words.

"Kill him."

Slowly I stood up and I activated my lightsaber.

In the eyes of the master appeared fear. He knew what I was capable of.

Behind me the Inquisitor chuckled satisfied.

This felt so good.

I took a step forward.

 **Maia POV**

I'm not sure what happened, but when Ezra got his lightsaber, I just knew that he could kill him. All my anger for the master came in once again to the top.

"Do it Ez. Do it! Kill him!"

I felt the rest their gaze on me.

"Do it!" I yelled again. "Kill him!"

I heard a voice in my head.

 _And you tried so hard. You are stronger than this._

And as result, by this stupid sentence, it ebbed away and my eyes closed. Unconscious I was hanging there on the wall now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Kanan POV**

Maia had fallen unconscious, but I had to ignore her for a moment and focus on what was happening in the cell.

Ezra don't do this. Pleas.

"This is been a while, master." Said my padawan, he spat out the last word as if the word was poisoned. Even from here I could see the fear in the eyes of the man.

Ezra brought his lightsaber to the face of the man.

Slowly he let it sink to his throat. The man shrank even further backwards which in fact was not possible as he was sitting against the wall.

"How long I've been waiting for this moment." He said yet. Then he strikes.

Sabine and Hera let out a little yelp. Zeb remained silent.

I felt my cheeks were getting wet.

I lost him. He belonged to the darkness now.

I saw fall the head of the body. It rolled on the ground. The eyes of the man were open, the fear still hidden inside.

Still, I did not look away from the horrible picture.

Ezra...

He turned to the Inquisitor who had watched it all with a satisfied smile.

Ezra knelt before him. "Go get her and come to the hangar."

"Yes, master." He replied and stood up to leave the cell.

The Inquisitor was still smiling satisfied. He put the camera of and the white wall appeared again.

But that did not matter to me anymore.

I knew where Ezra was going to.

He was coming toward here.

And honestly, I was not ready for it ...

 **Ezra POV**

I opened the door to the cell. I saw Maia hanging unconscious in front of me.

Beautiful. That way it was easier.

I walked into the cell, straight at Maia.

I felt the eyes of the crew on me, but I knew it was painfuller for them if I just ignored them. Besides I had to executed my master orders as soon as possible. He did not like to wait. And he already had to wait so long for me until I finally realized that I belonged to the darkness.

I just wanted to loosen here chains when Kanans voice echoed through the room.

"Ezra, this isn't you."

I turned to him. "Oh no I'am." Kanan looked at me intently. "I was so tired of controlling it The…"

"I know," Kanan interrupted me.

I shook my head, smiling. I walked over to him until I stood before him and if I would have extended my arm, I could just touch him. "Oh Kanan. You know nothing. You think you know everything about me, but you don't even know the half of it yet. Everything I have told you were almost always lies. My parents were never taken by the Empire. Even Maia and Dai believed that stupid story. They just left me! Dumped me! "I screamed the last piece. Kanan looked at me in surprise. "Why do you wonder. However, that you may find out yourself. "

I felt the flame of hatred, anger and fear even grow. I saw my reflection in Kanan his eyes. My eyes were becoming darker. The darkness was swallowing me up.

Good.

I turned around. "Ezra." I ignored him, grabbed Maia and left the cell.

 **Inquisitor POV**

I already called for Dai, that worthless piece of junk. I knew I shouldn't let him get the girl. He was too weak. The darkness and the light are still fighting for acquisition.

But the young padawan. The darkness had been inside him the hole time and was about to dominate him every second of his life and now it had happened, the light was not strong enough and hell once threatened to disappear.

The boy was strong.

"Master." The boy broke my thoughts. He carried the girl over his shoulder.

And everything I asked of him, he at least did quick.

"Well my apprentice. Tie her tightly." Immediately he went to work.

Sometimes the loyalty of a apprentice is convenient, but a weakness at the light side.

My com chirped. If that piece of dirt ...

"Inquisitor, you had asked for me."

"Agent Kalus." Another one where you have to wait for forever. "Yes, the rebellious you hunt, are trapped here. Since they have given you so many problems, I would let you executed them."

"Oh with pleaser Inquisitor."

The connection was broken.

"Ezra! Stop! Why are you doing this?" There was shouting from the ship.

I turned and walked inside. I saw the girl struggling to loosen here chains. "Ezra it's not you. Untie me!"

Ezra hit her in the face. I laughed satisfied.

Maia looked at him with disbelieve on her face. "He belong to me now girl. And can't do anything about that." She glared at him and as a look could kill, I had just been there.

"Ezra go find Dai."

The boy nodded and left the ship.

I sat in front of the girl.

 **Kanan POV**

Ezra already left the cell a few minutes ago. And it was like there was a void in me. A void that could only be filled by him.

The bond that we had was so weak that I could feel him hardly. The worst wasthat I felt it weaken every minute.

Then I felt that my handcuffs were loosened. I landed on my feet despite the surprise.

Zeb was not so lucky and fell right on his back. Sabine could not suppress a laugh.

"What ..." began Hera.

 **Maia POV**

I spat out some blood along with a tooth. Another.

After the Inquisitor had sent Ezra away, he had made an 'innocent' conversation with me.

"You know you're going to die. Of course this can be prevented if you open yourself to the darkness. And this time really. My student has a band with you and I know that is a weakness. So you have the choice either you join us or you die with your useless brothers. "

In response I had spat him in his face. He had beaten me and treated with his lightsaber. I had two large wounds and I missed one tooth. O excuse me two thoots.

Now Ezra and Dai walked silently inside.

Ezra didn't gave me a look. Not for a second he looked at me. He walked passed me over to the cockpit just where the Inquisitor was.

Dai other hand, looked at me chocked. His eyes softened and went back to his normal light color. "Maia, are you all right?"

Tears streamed down my face. "Dai. Ezra. He is ... "

"I know," he interrupted me. "Am I getting you out of here."

I smiled. At least I had my brother back. He untied me and helped me to stand up, but when he did, he was beaten down. "Dai!"

I bent over him and then I received a hit at my head and everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Zeb POV**

"What ..." began Hera.

And then the last person that I would expected came inside. In how far you could call him a person.

"Chopper you rolling trash of bolts!" I smiled happily. "I never thought I would ever be happy to see you."

"How the hell did you do this?" Asked Sabine.

Chopper gave a few biebs and tried to explain it to us.

"Well most of the time they ignore droids anyway." Laughed Sabine. Chopper wanted to shock, but she jumped just in time away. "Hey!"

"Chop, now is not the time. We have to find Ezra first. "Said Hera.

"Beep beep."

"What?" Cried Sabine, Kanan and Hera.

I who didn't understand what that astromech droid was saying gave them a questioning look.

"He saw Ezra along with Dai boarding a ship. They are long gone. "Translated Sabine.

"You know where our stuff are, chop?" Said Kanan.

Chopper rolled out the cell on his way to our stuff.

 **Maia POV**

I woke up in a cell. I immediately felt that I was not alone.

I turned around and saw a boy staring at me with his big green eyes. "M ... M ... aia?"

I could not suppress my tears of joy. I hugged him right away and he hugged me back. "Jonathan." I whispered. I had never been so happy to be thrown in a cell.

He stopped the embrace first. "Where's Dai?" He asked hopefully.

I looked somber and his face darkened too. "He's gone over to the dark side. But he liberated me for a moment and was back light. Then we were both beaten down by ... "

The door opened. "... Ezra"

"So this is Jonathan."

I looked at him sadly. "Ez. Do not do this. "

"What?" He laughed. "Kill you? Be on the dark side? What? There are many things that you probably do not want me to do. "

"Where's Dai?" Jonathan yelled beside me.

Ezra looked at him. And stretched out his hand. Jonathan grabbed his throat and was thrown against the wall. I wanted to run to him, but was pushed by Ezra to the other side.

He walked himself to Jonathan and bent over him. "I would just dim your tone. It is not polite to interrupt a conversation. "

He straightened up again. "But since you asked so gentely. He's here on the Star Destroyer. Somewhere. Finishing a job for our master. "

He was making his way to leave the cell and I crawled over to Jonathan, who looked at Ezra with frightened eyes. "You know Maia you can still change your mind. For now…"

 **Hera POV**

We had found our weapons and the Phantom. Which turned out to be restored again. Why? No idea.

We controlled him quickly for a tracking device or something and after I had seated in the pilot seat.

Now we were back in the Ghost in space.

Fulcrum had informed us that Ezra was in the Star Destroyer that hung over Lothal. Since ther was only one we easily found the right ship.

Kanan came inside the cockpit.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Why would I not be okay?"

"Honey!?"

"Okay." He sat down in the chair next to me. "It's like there is an emptiness inside me. The band I share with Ezra's almost gone. I can't feel it. "He sighed.

"I know. Come on, do something useful and go get Zeb and Sabine. We are here."

He nodded and left the cockpit.

Please, let this go well...

 **Maia POV**

I had fallen asleep in the cell. I turned out to be more tired than I thought.

I dreamed and sadly enough it was not a happy one.

 _I walked into the tall dry grass of Lothal. Smiling. Fortunately, though, I had no concern._

 _"I would run faster if I were you!" Cried someone behind me. I turned around and saw no one. Surprised, I stopped._

 _I was sure that I heard someone behind me._

 _"Gotcha!" Someone called and I was pulled down in the long grass. We rolled down the hill we had just run up. We stopped and I saw Ezra lie beneath me. His beautiful eyes where I love to drown into. His hair where I wanted to get my fingers through and his lips that I'd love to kiss ..._

 _My feelings for him had never gone away._

 _Suddenly the temperature dropped to freezing point. I could see my own breath. I looked up at the sky when there appeared a large cloud in front of the sun._

 _And just a minute ago there was not a cloud to be seen._

 _I looked back down to Ezra._

 _But he was gone ..._

 _I stood up and looked around. "Ezra ?!"_

 _A lightsaber was activated. And another. I turned toward the sound._

 _As the Inquisitor stood beside Ezra. His eyes almost completely black and dark. "Ez?"_

 _"Do not bother stupid girl." Laughed the Inquisitor. "He's mine."_

 _When the ground beneath my feet disappeared, I saw Ezra with a cruel smile looking at me._

 _Just before I hit the ground, I stopped and hung in the air._

 _And then after a short hesitation, I fell with my face on the floor. Pain shot through my cheek._

 _I lay down with a groan on my back and closed my eyes and curl up into a ball. I pressed my hands to my ears when Ezra's laughter echoed. But not the cheerful laughter of before. No a cruel, evil laugh._

 _Why can't I just wake up from this nightmare._

 _So I just can wake up into a new one: reality._

 _Ezra ..._

 _Dai ..._

 _Jonathan…_

 _Something tapped my cheek._

I woke up because someone was tapping softly against my cheek. I blinked my eyes against the light. Jonathan's face appeared before my eyes.

"What?" I began. He put a finger to my lips and then his gaze shifted to someone else in the room.

Dai.

My own eyes did not stopped at my brother. No, they moved to someone else in the room.

Ezra.

 **Okay I am so so so sorry for not updating but to make up I posted 4 chapters (16, 17, 18 and this one 19). It is just I got some personal stuff going on and my mental state isn't doing that well.**

 **I still try to upload some chapters, but I am gonna focus on my last exams of secundairy school now because they are really imporant now.**

 **Btw thanks for those who commented and for reading :)**

 **~starloverrebel out**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Maia POV**

No! Dai! Ezra!

Ezra's otherwise bright blue eyes full of fun, energy and unfortunately also hurt, were dark blue. They were even more to black. The dark side had almost had him totally under his power, and I knew that every minute, every second, our chance to get him back again diminished. And even if we did, he would never recover full from it.

Both boys looked at me with a straight face, emotionless. They turned as the Inquisitor broke the silence. "Beautiful. Then we can finally deal with this."

 **Ezra POV**

This was all known to me. I had dreamed about it and I knew what would follow.

Maia looked at me with those green eyes full of sincerity. For a moment I felt the dark go away, but I noticed there nothing about it again when the Inquisitor broke the silence. "Beautiful. Then we can finally deal with this. "

A nasty smile appeared on my face.

"Kill them." He commanded me.

Thanks to my dream I knew he wanted me to killed Dai also.

 _There were always two: the master and his apprentice_. And for the place of the apprentice will be decided now.

I activated my home-built lightsaber and turned towards Dai. He stumbled backwards when it he realized it. He could not beat me.

"Wait!" Commanded my master. He threw something at Maia what she caught.

"We need to make it a bit fairer" He laughed darkness. "And more fun."

I also laughed when Maia activated a red lightsaber.

 **Maia POV**

The Inquisitor threw me something that I caught out of reflex. It was the lightsaber that he had given me and later had decreased again.

"We need to make it a bit fairer"

Nonsense!

Both Dai and I had little experience with a lightsaber while Ezra ...

We could never win even though we were three including one without a lightsaber.

"And more fun."

Ah there you had it.

I activated the saber and stood up. At least I do not go without a fight. Who knows maybe I could buy time for something or someone. For a miracle.

Ezra laughed and attacked as first. And after his first attack you could clearly see that we did not stand a chance ...

and he knew it.

You could read it just from his face, confident that he would win.

Finally Dai also activated his lightsaber.

It was especially Ezra who attacked while we were doing our best to deflect all of his powerful strokes.

Dai cried out when his arm was hit. Ezra Force-pushed him what makes him flew against the wall. He sat there limp against the wall. Jonathan went straight to him and he started tapping his cheek in an attempt to get him awake while he meanwhile said his name.

But I had no time for distractions.

Ezra's strokes were getting more powerful. Eventually my lightsaber flew out of my hands to end up before the Inquisitor his feet.

"Finish her."

Ezra turned around and put his lightsaber, who had normally the same color as his eyes, into my chest. I felt the handle against my chest. I had my eyes closed. And it was really true that you saw your life flash before right before you died. Images with Ezra, my brothers, my parents. Sad and happy moments. And I was happy, but then I realized something.

I opened my eyes to meet Ezra's eyes, bright as they had always looked, staring at me.

Sad.

Full of pain

and guilt.

The saber fell out of his hands and he stumbled backwards, shaking his head.

There was no hole in my chest, he deactivated it just before it had to sink into my chest.

he eyes kept changing from dark to light. He took his head between his hands. "Useless. Each piece of you is useless." Said the Inquisitor angry. Ezra looked back at me, his eyes had assumed a color.

A satisfied smile appeared on my face.

He was back baby...

 **Ezra POV**

It had just been a brief internal struggle. And I was pleased with the outcome.

I looked up again and saw Maia hopeful look at me, that hope was replaced by joy.

"You will die, but together with them."

The Inquisitor started his own double lightsaber and strikes.

I knew I could not escape my death because I did not react fast enough.

And then someone jumped in front of me.

"Noooooo!"

The saber sank in the chest. There was no blood. Because of the intense heat the wound was cauterized immediately.

The smell of burning flesh scattered, together with the groan of a dying person.

The Inquisitor smiled satisfied while he pulled the saber out of the body, which collapsed on the ground.

We 3 run at the person who was lying on the floor. Tears streamed down our faces.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Ezra POV**

"Hey Bridger. I hope that we can finally call it even. "The voice sounded weak.

I nodded. "We were already and we will always be."

"Dai ..." Dai put a finger to Maia her lips. "Sss ... Jonathan take good care of her. I love you. " Then his body got limp. I closed his eyes.

 _Goodbye my friend ..._

The anger was stirred up again, but I was not the only person to who this was happening.

"You!"

We stand up all three. "Murderer!"

On the Inquisitor his face appeared fear. Real fear.

His cruel smile vanished like snow in the sun.

By Maia he was pushed backwards by the force. Jonathan who was like his brother and sister Force-sensitive, kept him pressed against the wall while I slowly began to strangle him. Perhaps we left us to prey to the darkness, but this time we used it for something good: murder the Inquisitor.

When I was grabbed by someone.

The Inquisitor fell unconscious on the ground because we lost our grip on him by force. And he was still alive. Damn !

I struggled and shouted to be released.

I will kill him!

 **Kanan POV**

We were on the Star Destroyer and were running through the hallways.

Sabine had found the cell and we were sprinting towards it.

Hopefully we were not too late.

For once Hera also came along. Chopper was the one who had to insure our escape. Hopefully he would let the Ghost in one piece.

We stopped at the cell door where the four children were meant to be together with the Inquisitor, according to the stormtrooper which Sabine 'gently' had questioned.

Sabine opened the door and what we saw was not really be called good.

Dai was lying lifeless on the grounding and the Inquisitor was fatally strangled by Maia, Ezra and a boy, who was the youngest brother I assume.

"Zeb take Maia, Hera the boy and I will take Ezra! Sabine make our way clear! "I quickly shouted orders.

Just like the other two, Ezra did his best to be released. Only he was the worst.

Maia was meanwhile unconscious and Zeb took Dai's lifeless body under his other arm. The boy was also unconscious. I always had the hard job.

I was reminded about the first time that Ezra reveals himself to the dark side of the Force at that asteroid. Eventually he could not hold it long and he had fallen unconscious. The difference then was that Ezra was still inexperienced in that area of the Force, but now ...

"Aaa ..." he screamed and struggled even harder. Luckily I had my arms tightly around him so that his arms were pressed against his body.

So I could never get him on the ship so I sent him calming force waves which fortunately seemed to work.

I left the cell and looked again quickly back to the unconscious Inquisitor. It would be a good time to murder him, but now I had to think first about Ezra.

When we were halfway through, he finally fell unconscious what the last part made a little easier.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Kanan POV**

We were fortunate to get of the Star Destroyer without too many problems. Just a few Ties have to shoot. No big deal.

Now we all stood in the med. We gazed at the three teenagers who were tied up to a chair. We did not quite know what to do. Of course the question was how they would react if they were awake.

So now we were here since we buried Dai. Pour kid.

Maia's head moved and she seemed to wake up. "What?"

She looked up at us. And we stared expectantly at her.

After looking at us with a question look, she looked at the ropes with which she was tied to the chair. "Uh? Should I even ask? "

I let out a sigh. Hera stepped forward to make her loose. "Sorry honey, but we did not really know how you would react when you woke up."

Once she was loose she stretched out. "Man you hadn't have to tight me up so tight." Yep totally Ezra.

She turned to the two boys. "Where's Dai?" She turned back to us. Confusion was written on her face.

"Euh ..."

Then she had to remember it because her eyes filled with tears. "He is dead. Isn't it?"

I nodded. "We have done our best, but he was already dead when we brought him here."

"Where is he?"

"We buried him at Ezra's Tower." Sabine answered her.

"Can I ..." I knew what she was asking, but before I could stop her, I was interrupted by someone. "Maia?"

She turned around. "Jonathan!"

She reached down for her brother and took his face in his hands. "You're alright?"

"Euh ... sis why am I tied up to a chair?"

She laughed and gave him a hug. The kid looked confused. Then his eye fall on us. "Who are they?" He whispered to her. Yet I could hear it.

"Well ..." Maia wanted to explain. Only she was also interrupted by Ezra. Not by a noise, by a movement.

He struggled with his bonds, but he did not seen to wake up. He had a nightmare.

 **Ezra POV**

 _The lightsaber sank into Dai's chest. "Noooooo!"_

 _We strangled the Inquisitor almost to dead._

 _All three of us._

 _Protective arms around me._

 _Kanan!_

 _I resisted._

 _No! Stop!_

 _Dai!_

 _No he is dead!_

 _Dai's body lying there on the cold floor in a pool of blood. Maia and Jonathan sit next to him. Their eyes are filled with tears._

 _"Hey Bridger. I hope that we can finally call it even."_

 _I try to break free from the embrace, but the person did not let me go._

 _Goodbye my friend._

 _Laughter._

 _Stop! Leave me alone!_

 _"I will slaughter them all and then you will come back to me."_

 _"No! Leave me alone!"_

 _I use the force and push everyone and everything away from me._

 _"Common orphan, face it. You belong to the dark side. The dark side calls to you. Answered that call. "_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"Good good. Now open your eyes. "_

 _Funnily enough, I listened to the voice. I opened them and saw what I had done. Maia was lying in a pool of blood next to Dai. Jonathan beheaded._

 _And then the Ghost crew._

 _They hang on the wall. Chained. Tortured._

 _The proud Lasat: broken._

 _The Mandalorian: dull. Not colorful. So gloomy._

 _The Twi'lek who took care of me like a mother. Covered in blood. Her powerful attitude disappeared._

 _And then the Jedi. My master. Kanan ..._

 _"You did this."_

 _I shook my head. "Lies"_

 _"Say it often enough and maybe you will believe yourself."_

 _Again the laughter._

 _"Noooo ..."_

 _Everything went black and I was alone with my thoughts in this dark pit._

 _I could not think of anything worse ..._

 _And I suddenly I felt colder but also warmer..._

 **Kanan POV**

Ezra struggled against his ropes, as he screamed.

"Ezra," I said, and I knelt in front of the chair. "Ezra calm down, it is only a dream." I did my best to wake him up.

"Shut up!"

I jumped backward. What was that?

I was pushed to the side by Maia. "He used to have it sometimes when we lived to gether. We always had to tie him to his bed. Luckily it stopped eventually and it was no longer necessary. "

"What did you do then?" I asked her.

"Well at first we just used earplugs."

Everyone gave her a look. "What?! Remember we were eleven and twelve. But eventually, when he started to throw things around so with the force, we throw a bucket of water over him. "

Again the look. "Hey, how would you respond if things suddenly begin to float around and Ezra who is tied up to his own bed is screaming."

"Sabine ..."

"Already on it."

Sabine ran out of the med bay to get a bucket with water.

Even Ezra stopped screaming and moving. Yet I stayed on my guard.

"Noooo ..." I was pushed backwards with the force. My head hit the wall, and as I saw black spots. Maia had apparently gone to meet the same fate as I heard Jonathan say her name.

Hera helped me up and I saw Sabine throw the bucket of water over Ezra's head.

His head snapped up and his eyes flew open as he gasped.

But there was something wrong ...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Kanan POV**

But there was something wrong ...

On his face was confusion. With shocked eyes he looked around the room, but did not seem to see us. Every time he blinked the color of his eyes changed. The one time they were electric blue, full of life and energy. The other time dark blue almost black, full of hatred and fear.

Hera approached him to calm him down. Her maternal instinct that came up again.

I wanted to stop her, but that was not necessary. "Leave me alone!" Barked Ezra to us.

Shocked Hera stood still. "Ezra?" She pleaded.

"Sss ..." he said frantically.

We looked at each other with a worried look. Something was wrong.

"Yes, yes." Ezra shook his head.

"Hey kid, we did not say anything." Said Zeb.

"I can never do that!" He shouted shocked.

"Who's he talking to?" Said Sabine.

Ezra laughed. It was a cruel laugh. "Slaughter them off! Kill them! "

There was something absolutely wrong.

Then he looked sad. "No no no. Go away."

"Stop!" He shouted.

"You know I think I know what's wrong." Said Maia suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

She walked forward without answering me and stood beside Ezra. She placed her mouth next to his ear and whispered something in it.

Ezra tilted his head up at her and began to nod. "Mmm .. yeah yeah that's true." For the first time his voice was calm.

With a rough twist of his face he shouted something to the opposite side of Maia. "Now stop saying I have to kill them! I'm not going to kill anybody. "

Maia's lips moved again. He nodded again and said something to the other side. "See lightie here can it so why you not."

I really didn't understand anything.

Maia's lips moved again. "That might be a good" Ezra's eyes closed again. "idea."

Ezra had fallen asleep again. "What was that all about?" Sabine asked.

"You know how it is if you have a conscience stand on each shoulder. One bad, one good." We nodded. "Well that was what just happened. If you are alone for a long time on the street sometimes you start talking to yourself. However, Ezra has that with consciences. So I played just for conscience. Back when we were younger for teasing him, I and Dai ... "Maia's face fell. "did that sometimes." Jonathan embraced her. It will take some time before she was over Dai. Everyone could see that clearly.

Maia recovered again. "But we'd better just go get some fresh air. It's been a while now since I've been out without a threat or a lightsaber against my throat. "She laughed, but it was a sad smile.

Everyone left the med bay and left Ezra alone. We all needed a breath of fresh air. Before I left the room, I threw a quick glance at Ezra. He seemed to sleep calm and I truly hoped that it could stay that way. I was not sure I could handle any more trouble. And I was sure the rest was thinking the same about it.

 **Maia POV**

The Ghost had landed beside Ezra his tower. I think so that they could bury him immediately. It was risky because from here you were quite visible.

I knelt down with Jonathan at Dai's 'grave'.

The Ghost crew watched us from the ship.

They probably did know what it was like to lose someone. I had heard of the Lasats. Order 66. The Mandalorians were… euh… special people. And I think Hera's maternal feelings came from something in the past.

When my mother died I was broken. When I finally got the pieces back together, they were back broken because of the death of my father and Jonathan disappearing. And now Dai was gone...

The tears fell from my face to the ground and made their way into the churned earth where Dai was buried.

 _Dai..._

I would love it to just curl up into a ball and lie down here on the ground crying, but I had to be strong for Jonathan. My three years younger brother was all I had left.

And Ezra ...

But I knew that I would have to leave him for Jonathan good. The Inquisitor now definitive want us dead after what happened in the cell. Kanan had explained to us that we had almost killed him so yeah. He was a hatred person, I think.

"And why do we all have faces dreary. As if someone died. "

I turned around and saw Ezra on the disaster. "Oh right. That is. "He chuckled.

The Ghost crew looked at him in shock and Jonathan stand protectively in front of me. Of course! He had only know Ezra when he was at the dark side, not as I had known him.

"How did you get free?" Asked Kanan.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Aren't you happy that I'm back. Home sweet home. "His voice was drenched with sarcasm. "And if you want to know the press, let's say that I was more focused at Jedi training than you thought."

I stood up and walked to the crew. Jonathan followed me.

"Ezra this isn't you." Hera begged.

Ezra seemed to find it hilarious. "Oh but dear Hera. This is who I always had been. That guy that you know was not the real me. Ask her. "He pointed to me.

I bowed my head. "It is true." I said with a lump in my throat.

"Remember that you had to find out at yourself why my parents had dumped me?" He spread his arms. "Well I think you have found the answers."

I clenched a fist behind my back and walked over to Ezra. "So I still get a nice welcome hug." He spread his arms, and I pretended I wanted to embrace him. Instead, I lashed out with my fist at his face.

Only he had always got great reflexes. With his hand he held my fist against. He put his mouth to my ears. "I really have learned something from the past. You got me often enough knocked down. "

He let my hand loose and I stumbled backwards and fell. Fortunately Zeb kept me straight. "Probably you all like an explanation and as our most friendly Maia can explain so well, she can do it. Also, I do not feel like it. "

He walked away from the Ghost. Of course he would be back. I also think that I knew where he was going. He wanted to answer one question: had his parents really left him?

But it was those eyes that had worried me and gave me a stab in the heart. They weren't light or dark. No something in between that was previously not so.

I felt the eyes of the Ghost crew and Jonathan at me.

I hated explaining things so hard.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Kanan POV**

We all looked at Maia now Ezra had walked away from us. This did not please me at all.

At Maia's face you could see the horror. Not for Ezra, but for explaining. She really hated it.

"Let's sit inside." I Suggested.

We nodded and walked to the common room.

"Okay go with it." I said.

Maia sighed and ran with her hand through her hair. A habit that Ezra also had when something was bothering him.

"Well, so in the arena where Ezra had to fight I now understand how he always won. He always used the dark side and you can tell that it uh yeah changed him rather."

She swallowed. "After our escape, we tried to get him back to normal and I had to say it was very hard and annoying. Than he seemed to be back to normal, until the nightmares and the discussions with his conscience. They were long nights back then."

She was hiding something.

"So when all was normal for one year, there was an 'accident'. At first it wasn't just the three of us, but there was uh ... well, another girl. When she was sludge killed, something broke in Ezra and he was sort of like now. With that arrogant side. The problem is that the darkness side has no hold on him, but the light either. "

She stopped and we continued to look at her. "What? That was all!" She cried a little angry. "You know I do not blame him, everything he does. Ezra has had a worse childhood than the most of us and he never wanted to talk about it. When we had gotten Ezra back to normal afther I had knocked him down, he was muttering things about that he was back. We never knew who was back, but one thing I do know now. I'M GOINING TO GIVE HIM A GOOD PUNCH! "Maia had the last words pronounced extra clear. Now she jumped up and wanted to run off the ghost to euh… knock Ezra down. Zeb stopped her. "Zeb let me go! I want him back! "

"Maia, I do not think it was the punch that brought him back." Sabine said to her.

"Maybe." She mumbled crossing her arms like an angry little kid.

 **Ezra POV**

I arrived at the old house of my parents. I didn't had the key with me, so I used the force to get inside. I went into the house. Still as dusty as when they left me.

 _"They've not left you. They were probably taken by the Empire. "_

Uch _lightie_ and **darkie** were back. So Darkie has let Lightie go from that damn closet somewhere in my head as he explained it.

 **"Yes, and wearing a aureole is hip. Sorry but I don't see any sign of a fight. How did you escape anyway? "**

And there they started again.

 _"Perhaps they have simply given up to keep the one on whose shoulders we are standing here, safe. And you didn't lock the door._ "

 **"Ow."** 1-0 for the light side. Darkie here stood behind. **"Do not listen to that sucker in white."** Dark leaned against my jaw. **"I do not get it. Do I dress myself like a guy with two horns and a tail. Or in a red suit."** There he has a point. Well Light was dressed as an angel and Dark normal. With his black boots, black pants and red T-shirt that says "come to the fun side ', you immediately knew at which side he stood.

Okay, I could not do anything but agree with him there. "He's right on that front. Can't you dress a bit more normal. You aren't angel and devil hey, but the light and dark side of the Force. "

Light sighed. _"I hate it to leave you alone with mister 'dead is always the answer', but I'll be back."_ And he was gone and left me alone with Darkie on my left shoulder.

"You will certainly benefit from it?" I sighed. Darkie rubbed his hands. **"Oh hell once I will!"**

O Force!

 **Maia POV**

I could not believe it! They had tied me to a chair. Even Jonathan had been against me. Tss you had to have it from your own brother.

"Maia come on." Kanan tried again. "We can't just smash him at the head. He's still our friend. "

I turned my face away stubborn. "You will probably take those words back." I looked him in the eyes. "You do not know what he can do if he like this."

"No, we do not know, so if you would tell us ..."

I shook my head. Kanan let out a sigh. Eventually, he'll give up, but until then I insisted stubbornly.

Kanan sat back in the chair in front of me with his face in his hands. "You're just as stubborn as Ezra, you know?"

I smiled at him with a big happy smile. O yeah like I knew. Dai always got crazy because of us.

"Oh Maia we want only the best for Ezra and we won't reach that with knocking him out."

"Hey it worked then and it will work now!" I said for the 20th time.

"Probably it was something else!" He answered for the 20th time.

Man that guy did not stop. He is even worser than Dai. Another stab in my heart.

Dai Oh I missed you so much.

"Maia would you like to lose Ezra too." Shit! Jedi. Mind reading tricks!

But I had to admit he had me there. I looked back at him and nodded.

Largely against my will, but Kanan was right ...

I could not lose Ezra also.

 **Ezra POV**

"I must admit that you are good at your job. Eliminating the competition. "

 **"Well, I am a born salesman of darkness. And this time the closet is locked. "** A wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows. **"At least I think."**

"Anyway, come on with those arguments." I laughed.

 **"Well."** He cleared his throat. **"No one loves you, no one wants you. That's way your parents left you behind. "**

"That's low. Even for you. "

 **"Yes, sorry, I know. You have to know that it has been a while.** "I leaned back on the couch where I was sitting on. I put my feet on the table. Still, I was in the old house of my parents. **"How was that girl called again? Egalien? Eganda? It was with an 'E' I'm sure. "**

I wanted to correct him, but he pointed to me with a stern finger. **"No no, let me guess. Evelien? No, no, not even close. Egaal? Is that even a name? "**

 _"It was Eglantine."_

 **"Oh jeej Lightie is back."** He shouted sarcastically.

 _"I wonder if you know how to use a door?"_

 **"Of course not! I never use one before! "**

I rolled my eyes. "Well now everyone is dressed, can we continue?" Light was wearing a light gray pants with blue shirt now. Much better.

 **"Yeah yeah. So Gelatine. "**

"Eglantine," I corrected him together with Light. Who was finally wearing normal clothes and had thrown away that ridiculous areole.

 **"Yes, that one. Man you know it's no fun to be locked together with mister 'boring'. But that was the last time we appeared. What was the reason again? "**

 _"Dark can't you see it hurt him."_

 **"Duh! I know that too. I try to get him to feel fear and all those things. And I quote: Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to pain. Pain leads to the dark side."**

 _"Oh, the wise Jedi master Yoda. Let's have a moment of silence. "_

Dark held my hair and hung slightly forward so he could see Light. _"Hey, asshole! You know he's not dead. You've surely heard him at the Jedi Temple. "_

 **"I know. I just wanted to let you shut up for five minutes. "**

Oh boy. I began to find those two really annoying. "Should I tell?" Dark nodded and Light shook his head. "When will you two don't argue about something."

"Never probably!" They said simultaneously.

And Darkie, which meanwhile was lying on my shoulder, good comfortable, got what he wanted.


End file.
